Acheron y el hijo perdido de Zeus
by AuBlack
Summary: De pronto algo cambio en el aire, él podía sentirlo claramente y se quedó estático por un momento, extendió sus poderes fuera de kalosis intentando encontrar aquello que perturbaba su paz, y podía sentirlo claro como la luz del sol, una nueva fuerza que nacía desde el mismo poder primigenio, un nuevo Dios había nacido.. - Slash -
1. Capítulo 1 - El bosque Prohibido

Acheron y el hijo perdido de Zeus

Capitulo 1 - El bosque Prohibido

 _3 de Mayo de 1998 - Kalosis_

Parecía un día como cualquier otro, esperaba de todo corazón que no le molestara nadie, siempre era un gran día cuando podía estar solo en sus habitaciones sin que sus Dark Hunters estuvieran jodiendo, ¡de verdad no podían dar un paso sin llamarlo! , 11,000 años no le servirían para entender como la humanidad es capaz de meterse en tantos líos; aun que tenía que reconocer que el que día si y día también los dioses metieran mano en sus asuntos no ayudaba. Akri ¡!!!!!!!!! , la simi te ha estado llamando por mucho tiempo, la manecilla chiquita que da vueltas rápido dio 3 vueltas desde la habitación de la simi hasta aquí y Akri no contesto – sí, una cosa era que el mundo dejara de joder, pero que simi no interrumpiera porque necesitaba más salsa de barbacoa era irrisorio - Akri ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! De nuevo estas ignorando a la simi.No simi no te estoy ignorando es solo que no has dicho nada, si me dices que es lo que te hace estar gritando de esa manera, tal vez te pueda ayudar.La simi ha visto en televisión unas piedras brillantes muy bonitas, la simi quiere comprarlas, también hace falta más salsa barbacoa para la comida Akri, tu sabes que los animales con cuernitos que le regalaste a la simi saben mejor cuando tienen salsa barbacoa y el helado ¡mmm helado con salsa barbacoa.Simi querida para eso te di la tarjeta negra, para que puedas comprar todo lo que necesites.Ohhhhh , es verdad la simi no lo recordaba Akri pero la simi va a comprar todo lo que necesita para comer y también las piedras brillantes que tanto le gustaron – entonces simi sale de la habitación y se sigue alejando por el pasillo - y si, si antes de que le digas algo la simi promete no comerse a nadie en el camino, ni siquiera a la diosa vaca aunque estoy segura que no sabrá tan bien como las vacas con cuernitos como los de la simi por que ….Acheron nunca podía resistirse a Simi era su bebe después de todo, y uno de los pocos amores sinceros que él tenía en el mundo. Su fiel compañera por 11,000 años. Volvió a su guitarra y se sentó sobre la cama a rasgar las cuerdas un momento, la música lo calmaba siempre y ese día se sentía particularmente intranquilo, era como si el universo vibrara a su alrededor y el como dios del destino final sentía que algo estaba por cambiar el curso de las cosas de forma radical.De pronto algo cambio en el aire, él podía sentirlo claramente y se quedó estático por un momento, extendió sus poderes fuera de kalosis intentando encontrar aquello que perturbaba su paz, y podía sentirlo claro como la luz del sol, una nueva fuerza que nacía desde el mismo poder primigenio, un nuevo Dios había nacido.

 _3 de mayo de 1998 – Escocia_

Acheron caminaba por un extraño bosque, estaba protegido por los poderes de algún dios muy viejo, pero no sabía de quien se trataba, y eso era raro, el conocía a todas las deidades y sus poderes, era temido y odiado en partes iguales por casi todos los dioses de todos los panteones pero este poder era diferente era enorme y antiguo pero parecía estar disperso en todo plantas y animales por igual, de pronto sintió una presencia entre los árboles, era observado estaba seguro, y con voz de mando ordeno.Quien quiera que seas aparece ante mí – no paso mucho tiempo cuando escucho los cascos de un caballo; no, no era un caballo era un centauro que se dirigió a el orgulloso y le dijo en voz respetuosa - Señor, me preguntaba cuanto tardaría en llegar, supongo que mis predicciones no le hacen justicia; esperaba por usted hasta dentro de tres lunas. Pero sígame lo llevare hasta donde está el, usted es el único con poder para ayudarlo y controlarlo antes de que destruya todo. ¿Quién eres tú? y ¿qué es este lugar? – Acheron miraba todo con asombro oculto detrás de las gafas obscuras que no se quitaba nunca, el lugar era impresionante, oscuro y de apariencia tenebrosa a pesar de estar en pleno día, un lugar muy peligroso aun que ni la mitad de peligroso de lo que era él y el no poder leer a centauro que tenía frente a él realmente le molestaba.Disculpe mi falta de cortesía señor, supuse que usted podría saberlo, aunque si se me permite especular seguramente la protección de Merlín es más fuerte de lo que yo mismo esperaba, mi nombre es Firence y soy el jefe de la manada de centauros que habita en este bosque, está usted en la parte que se ha denominado como el mundo mágico.¿Mundo mágico? ¿Cómo es posible que yo ignorara la existencia de este lugar?, y ¿sabes quién soy? – Acheron se sentía cada vez más confundo y al mismo tiempo fascinado, no era común que estas cosas le pasaran a él.Solo se lo que las estrellas me han dicho, que usted es a quien debía esperar para ayudar al muchacho, se también que usted tiene un poder infinito y que su poder le obliga a controlar sus palabras que pueden ser como sentencias para aquellos a quienes se refieren, pero no se su nombre ni nada más. – Firence agacho la cabeza antes de continuar en señal de respeto y comento – terrible carga si me permite mi opinión.Bien y a quien se supone debo ayudar, cuéntame un poco de lo que ha pasado ya que pareces saber tanto de este sitio – dijo Acheron de manera menos amable de lo que esperaba.La historia es tan larga que no se si pueda contarla en el poco tiempo que tenemos – dijo Firence mientras comenzaba a caminar invitando con un gesto a Asheron a seguirlo – este mundo a permanecido oculto desde siempre la historia no precisa una fecha pero sabemos que hace muchas lunas, cuando los 4 hermanos poderoso aparecieron en la tierra y crearon muchas de las cosas que en ella habita, sus nombres serán familiares para usted al menos la mayoría, Zeus, Poseidón, Ares y Merlín.Espera yo no conozco ningún hermano se Zeus que se llame Merlín y creo conocerlos a todos.Merlín dejo de existir hace mucho tiempo, pero permítame continuar con la historia por favor. Cuando Zeus creo a la humanidad los dioses no eran lo que son ahora convivían abiertamente con ellos y así el hermano más pequeño pasaba mucho tiempo enseñando a los hombres como mejorar sus vidas sin necesidad de los dioses, esto por supuesto enojo mucho a sus hermanos que sentían que la humanidad debía pedir permiso para todo a ellos y que siempre debían ser necesitados; así que Merlín utilizando su propia sangre le otorgo dones a los hombres pero en el proceso se dio cuenta que se volvía mortal, él estaba enamorado de la creación del hombre y de cómo se superaban cada y no le importó. Con lo último que le quedaba de su poder escondió este mundo que había creado, para que sus hermanos no pudieran destruirlo y así el mundo mágico a crecido como una sociedad paralela a la humanidad.Tal como le ha pasado a la humanidad hemos tenido nuestros muchos errores y magos no tan nobles en intenciones nos han llevado a la guerra en múltiples ocasiones, ayer mismo se llevó a cabo la última batalla en este mismo bosque pereció aquel a quien le hemos tenido tanto miedo que incluso su nombre no se pronuncia, simplemente le llamamos el que no debe ser nombrado y fue vencido por un niño pequeño, un muchacho de apenas 17 años.Acheron estaba encantado por el relato, a alguien tan viejo como él no era fácil contarle una parte de historia que no supiera.17 años dices y que tenia de especial este muchacho como para eliminar una amenaza como la que representaba ese hombre. – Pregunto cordial pero escéptico – si todo el mundo mágico con sus poderes impresionantes no pudo destruirlo por que un niño tendría que luchar con él. Los magos tienen sus profecías, personalmente yo creo que la magia del mismo Merlín corre por sus venas, antes de irse Merlín que era un gran profeta juro que su magia volvería cuando su creación estuviera en peligro, y que vendría en la forma más inesperada y que entonces dos mundos chocarían de forma inevitable, dos mundos igual de desconocidos por la humanidad. Y donde encajo yo en esta ecuación – pregunto Acheron sinceramente desesperado e intrigado en partes iguales – la verdad es que no termino de entender que hago aquí.Hemos llegado, ahí es donde está la razón por la que está usted aquí – dijo Firence deteniendo el pazo abruptamente y dejando a Acheron con la impresionante vista de un hermoso castillo - le presento el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.


	2. Capitulo 2 - Encuentros

La vista del castillo era sin duda impresionante, siempre había impactado a Acheron como los seres humanos heredaron la arrogancia de los dioses para demostrar su poder a travez del tamaño de las construcciones que hacían, pero lo que más lo impresiono, sin duda fue sentir que el castillo latía, como si estuviera vivo; o, tal vez, de alguna manera lo estaba.

No cabe duda que hubiera sido impresionante conocer a este Merlín del que Firence hablaba, un dios preocupado por los hombres seguro no era fácil de encontrar. Y el lo sabía de primera mano, sus medias hermanas trillizas lo maldijeron, su padre y todo su panteón intentaron matarlo, Artemisa lo usaba constantemente , Apolo incluso lo había matado. Sí, sus esperanzas en los dioses eran bastante jodidas. Pero que demonios. no podía pasar más tiempo metido en sus pensamientos.

Muchas gracias por sus explicaciones Firence, ahora, ¿puedes contarme de ese pequeño al que debo ayudar?. – comento con voz pausada y calmada.  
El chico se llama Harry; quedo huérfano con un año de edad; fue maltratado en muchas formas por sus parientes hasta cerca de los 11 años , tras años de luchar por su vida y perder gente que apreciaba, enloqueció de dolor ayer, cuando el que no debe ser nombrado mato a la bruja con la que salía, junto con casi toda la familia de ella; yo no se bien que paso con el, o no puedo explicarlo pero sus ojos se volvieron remolinos de plata y la cicatriz que tiene en su frente comenzó a brillar, entonces hubo una explosión de magia, una gran esfera de luz salía de su cuerpo y cubría todo a su alrededor, cuando la luz disminuyo su intensidad, el chico se desplomo en el suelo y Lord Voldemort estaba muerto. Harry a tenido episodios de magia desde entonces que no pueden controlar y todo alrededor de el explota, sin embargo el no a recuperado la conciencia. – termino de relatar Firence, mientras observaba la nada adecuada reacción de Acheron que le miraba con la boca abierta.

Sus ojos, ¿como dijiste que eran sus ojos? ; tal vez… ¿cómo… estos? - dijo al tiempo que se desprendía de las gafas, para mirar directamente a Firence, que lo miraba más con curiosidad , que con la repugnancia que Ash esperaba.  
Sí, sus ojos eran exactamente como los suyos. – confirmo el centauro. – tal vez, ese sea el por que usted esta aquí , por que es el elegido para ayudarlo.  
Pero, no puede ser, solo los atlantes tenemos los ojos así, y yo soy el único que queda.

Bueno pues ya no es así, creo que en muchos aspectos ya no es usted el único.  
Llévame inmediatamente, tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos. - dijo mientras se colocaba de nuevo las gafas oscuras. - no se exactamente lo que pasa pero tengo que enterarme de todos los detalles.

Tal vez no sea tan fácil, Albus Dumbledore es el guardián del chico, y no va a aceptar tan fácil que se lo quiten, me encantaría decir que por amor; pero dudo que el viejo sepa el significado de esa palabra.

Explícate

El viejo se ha encargado de que todo el mundo piense que es un santo, pero a cometido errores imperdonables e inexplicables en la crianza del chico, lo que sugiere que su único interés en él, era manipularlo en esta guerra, por ese motivo le digo que no será nada fácil que acepte que se lleve al chico, Y más cuando nunca antes se le ha visto a usted por aquí.

Bien ya inventaré algo para lidiar con ese mago, ahora me urge conocer al chico, vamos. - dijo Acheron mientras comenzaba a andar rumbo al castillo.

Desgraciadamente yo no podré acompañarlo, como comprenderá los centauros no nos encontramos bien en los estrechos lugares hechos para los humanos, espero que pueda entenderlo. - dijo mientras se inclinaba respetuosamente.

No te preocupes Firence; me has sido de mucha ayuda. - le dijo mientras le daba la mano y al momento de estrecharla pudo ver con claridad el futuro de Firence como defendería a su manada y a sus cachorros casi con su propia vida, y sería respetado y amado por su pueblo y moriría anciano feliz y rodeado por su gente, no pudo evitarlo y sonrío al ver la vida de aquel ser y al darse cuenta que tendría que estrechar muchas manos en un futuro cercano.

Suspiro profundamente y siguió caminando rumbo a aquel imponente castillo, pero apenas se acerco a la puerta, cuando un anciano con la barba muy larga y vestido ridículamente, le corto el camino.

Amigo, supongo que ha perdido usted su camino. - dijo con una clara invitación a irse en la voz, Ash casi podía jurar que sentía una especie de compulsión para cambiar su rumbo , pero no por nada era el dios del destino final.

La verdad es que no, he venido a ayudar a Harry. - Ash disfruto en exceso la cara del anciano, se notaba que estaba acostumbrado a que todo el mundo le obedeciera.

¿Y se puede saber quien es usted? - Pregunto Dumbledore con un tono bastante irritado, con enojo muy mal disimulado.

No

¿como?

Así como lo escucha, mi identidad no es importante para nadie mas que para Harry, y ni usted, ni nadie más es quien para cuestionarme. - La rabia de Ash era palpable, estaba usando ese tono que normalmente tenía reservado para Artemisa, pero este maldito anciano estaba colmando su paciencia, su corazón del color del carbón era notable para Ash. Además nadie intentaría manipularlo, nunca más y menos un anciano ridículo.

Pero como se atreve a hablarme de esa manera, nadie me habla así. - dijo Dumbledore mientras desenfundaba la varita para apuntar directamente al rostro de Acheron.

Jajajajjajajajajajja - la carcajada de Acheron hizo eco por los pasillos del castillo - no me hagas reír anciano tonto de verdad crees que tu estúpida arma puede hacerme daño. Le haría bien estudiar un poco de la mitología humana y darte cuenta con quien estas tratando, tal vez puedas encontrarme si consigues un libro lo suficientemente viejo , mi nombre es Apostolos y voy a pasar a ver a mi Harry le guste o no .

Ash desapareció en un parpadeo y desplegando sus poderes busco la esencia del chico, cuando la encontró se apareció en el lugar en el que se encontraba. Lo encontró en lo que probablemente era la enfermería, en cuanto apareció pudo sentir un par de miradas que lo enfocaban y volteo a observar, era una chica de unos 17 años que lo miraba con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que se iban a salir de su cara, parecía no haber dormido en varias noches y el estado de su ropa delataba que había estado en la batalla de la que le hablo Firence, y a su lado había un rubio platinado casi de la misma edad, en este, a pesar de su mirada altiva y de tener la misma vara que el anciano en la mano, podían verse el mismo cansancio y dolor que en la mujer, sus ojos de alguna manera le recordaron a su hermano Sixx. - No tengo intención de hacerles daño, ni a el, he venido a ayudar. - dijo mientas volvía a dirigir su mirada a un inconsciente y a la vez intranquilo Harry.

Así que tu eres Harry , eres más pequeño de lo que pensé que serías- dijo mientras acomodaba un mechón de su cabello, le extraño no poder percibir nada en el, nada, ni un vistazo de su futuro, no era muy común que le pasara, hasta ahora solo la gente que tendría influencia directa en su vida era invisible para él, o aquellos que eran mucho más poderosos que él.

¿Quien…. eres? - pregunto la chica con voz titubeante. - nunca te había visto y aquí nadie puede aparecerse y tu lo has hecho.

No es importante mi nombre sino lo que he venido a hacer, estoy aquí para ayudar a Harry, el me va a necesitar pronto. - Cuando estaba terminando de decir eso la puerta de la enfermería se abrió rápidamente, un hombre de cabellos oscuros como la noche le apuntaba con una vara y le gritaba a plena voz , mientras otros entraban aprisa a la habitación.

Aléjate del chico, no permitiré que le hagas daño. - Acheron pudo ver el espíritu de una mujer parado a un lado del hombre que le hablaba y pudo sentir el autentico amor de ese espíritu por el muchacho que le era transmitido a aquel hombre - tanto amor solo lo había sentido la primera vez que atrapo a su hija en los brazos y entonces lo comprendió todo, la mujer era la madre del chico y el hombre su guardián, - ¿como te llamas? - dijo mirando directamente a ella.  
Si la mujer se extraño que le viera, no lo hizo evidente pero le respondió con suavidad. - soy Lilian Potter , y soy la madre de Harry y aun cuando el no pueda verme lo he estado cuidando toda la vida, y a Severus, quien a protegido con su vida la de mi hijo.

¿Con quien hablas?, loco - Dijo un hombre de cabello negro- azulado y rizado, mucho menos controlado que el otro que aun le apuntaba con la vara, sin embargo Ash lo ignoro y respondió para la mujer. - No tengas miedo Lilian he venido a proteger a Harry y a enseñarle a controlar lo que esta despertando en el, resulta que tenemos algunas cosas en común.

Lilian? ¿ que clase de broma crees que estas jugando? - decía perdiendo un poco de su control, el primer hombre que le estaba amenazando.

Mira Severus no tengo por que darte explicaciones , pero se que eres una buena persona, el espíritu que te cuida a ti y al chico me lo hace sentir, solo te puedo decir que Harry va a despertar pronto, y tengo que estar con el para controlar su ataque, o este castillo y todos en el dejaran de existir. pero si me lo ponen difícil, me lo llevare y no podrán detenerme. - Dijo Ash con una voz que no daba derecho a replica, mientras disfrutaba la cara de Severus al comprender que este hombre le había llamado por su nombre.

Como podemos confiar en que no eres un mortífago intentando matar a Harry - dijo un hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel que estaba detrás de los otros dos hombres. - comprenderás que, no te conocemos y acabamos de terminar una guerra, tenemos muchos enemigos, en especial Harry.

No se que es un Mortífago, pero seguro que no soy uno, mi nombre es Acheron aun que algunos me conocen como Apostolos y mi palabra es una de las cosas mas valiosas en este mundo así que es lo mejor que puedo dar. - puso una mano sobre su corazón antes de decir con voz clara - Yo Apostolos hijo de Apollymi a quien apodan la destructora - Juro por mi nombre que no haré daño a Harry, no con intención de hacerlo, salvo que peligre su existencia o la de la humanidad en el proceso. - Cuando Ash termino de hablar una luz dorada lo cubrió por completo. - Si esta prueba no es suficiente para ustedes, espero que esta si lo sea. - dijo mientras se quitaba los lentes y miraba con sus extraños ojos a cada uno de los presentes.

Hermione jadeó cuando vio sus ojos, pero no de horror, sino de reconocimiento, se puso en pie y camino hasta el, pese al disgusto de Ash, este comprendía que era necesario que permitiera que ella lo tocara, avanzo y acaricio su rostro sin apartar la vista de sus ojos. - tus ojos, son iguales, son tal como se pusieron los de Harry antes de …. antes de que todo pasara.

Ash se retiro rápidamente del toque de la mujer, era consciente del deseo que despertaba en los presentes en aquella habitación. ya estaba acostumbrado a eso y por ello no permanecía mucho tiempo en lugares pequeños llenos de gente. - Si eso me han dicho , parece que el llevara consigo la misma maldición que yo he cargado por culpa de mis extraños ojos - decía mientras se ponía los lentes.

Hermione estaba apunto de replicar algo cuando un fuerte temblor sacudió la enfermería, no eso no era un temblor eran los poderes del chico despertando de nuevo, Ash se acerco a el intentando despertarlo. - Harry despierta, necesitas despertar, mírame - ordeno con un tono amable pero no por ello era menos una orden. Entonces lentamente Harry abrió sus ojos dos remolinos plateados se encontraron uno gente al otro y en ese momento hubo un gran estallido …


	3. Capítulo 3 - Dolor

**PVO. Harry**

¿Por que las voces no se detienen?, no se dan cuenta de que no puedo pensar, donde estoy, escucho cientos de voces a la vez, y duelen. ¡No puedo entenderlas ! por que siguen gritando … no logro pensar … seguramente estoy muerto y esto es el infierno a donde vamos los asesinos. Entonces sintió una caricia, una que no quemaba, desde vio a Giny y a Ron morir a manos de los Mortífagos sentía que su piel se quemaba cada vez que le tocaban, Giny, es verdad estaba muerta, y con ella todos sus sueños, ya no tendría hijos pelirrojos corriendo por la madriguera, ni tendría a su hermano ron a su lado sino regañado por una muy embarazada Hermione, una sola acción había mandado a la basura todos sus sueños - Harry despierta, necesitas despertar, mírame - de quien era esa voz. no la conocía pero callaba el resto de las voces, sigue hablando por favor - abrí los ojos lentamente y me encontré con los mas impactantes y maravillosos ojos que había visto nunca, unos hermosos remolinos de plata que hablaban de dolor, amor, compasión y verdad y entonces lo sentí, Fuego.

Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh no podía gritar pero mi cerebro no dejaba de hacerlo, las voces no se detenían y sentí como el calor salir desde mi pecho e inundaba cada una de mis extremidades, - Harry mírame - escuche una voz que decía con mas firmeza que el resto, - abrí los ojos, que no sabía que había cerrado. Aquel hermoso extraño me abrazo fuertemente y sentí como de el salta un calor que de alguna manera contenía el que mi cuerpo generaba, era casi como estar en paz y esta me rodeo por completo hasta que deje de escuchar las voces de mi cabeza.

 **P.O.V Acheron**

Miré sus ojos y pude sentir todo el dolor que rodeaba a esta criatura, y pensé en mi en otros tiempos hace mas de 11,000 años, me abrace a él, y pronto sentí como mis poderes le calmaban, es como si se su poder y el mío se conectaran, la verdad es que no entendía por que pero sin haber cruzado ni una palabra sabía que debía ayudarlo, protegerlo como a mi Katra. Será que me recordaba muchísimo a mi mismo, lo sentí laxo en mis brazos y supe que se había desmayado de nuevo. lo deje en la cama y mire a los demás ocupantes de la habitación.

No se puede quedar aquí, voy a llevármelo para enseñarlo a controlarse. - sabía que los extraños comenzarían a gritar en 3 , 2, 1.

Como se te ocurre que dejaremos que te lo lleves.- grito el hombre con cabello rizado y azulado.- ni siquiera te conocemos estas loco o que te pasa.  
Mira …. lo siento no tuviste la decencia de presentarte para que pueda hablarte por tu nombre.

Sirius Black.- Le respondió Lili Potter.

Él miro hacia el espíritu y después continuo hablando.- Sirius Black… Extraño nombre en fin, Mira Sirius, la verdad es que no te estoy pidiendo permiso, si el chico se queda aquí todos morirán, - sin tomar en cuenta que Sirius había quedado con la boca abierta y los ojos casi se le salían Ash tomo en brazos a Harry y desapareció rumbo a su casa.

Todos se quedaron pasmados, Y de pronto comenzaron hablar todos al mismo tiempo, Sev, como era su costumbre intentaba analizar deprisa todo lo que había sucedido, el espíritu de Lili estaba en alguna parte muy cerca de el. Su hijo ostentaba un poder que ni siquiera el podría imaginar, Y sobre todo, se habían llevado al salvador del mundo mágico…. En ese momento regreso al silencio al habitación, cuando Severus Snape volteo a la puerta, se encontró con el rostro de un anciano Albus Dumbledore completamente desfigurado por la rabia, Y Si, tenía que reconocerlo, eso le dio muchísimo gusto.

 **Kalosis**

Ash llego aún con Harry en los brazos, tenía tantas dudas en la cabeza, no podía entender Como bien renacido los dioses atlantes, seguramente tendría que ir a buscar Savitar, Y eso siempre representan un dolor de muelas.– Simi ven inmediatamente. – dijo Ash para convocar a su hija Caronte.

Que puede hacer la Simi por ti Akri, porque la Simi estaba comprando cosas brillantes y bonitas cuando su Akri le hablo, Y aún no he ido siquiera a comprar la salsa barbacoa, así que la Simi tiene que enterarse que pasa lo antes posible. – entonces ella reparó el pequeño que Ash llevaba en los brazos - ¿Tenemos invitados?, Porque los invitados de Akri duermen en sus brazos y no en la cama?, la verdad es que tenemos muchas habitaciones, nos sobran muchas camas. Akri No debería estar cargando ese niño, pues aunque se ve que es muy ligero no debe ser precisamente cómodo para el chico. Ademas Akri, la Simi no se siente feliz cuando abrazas a alguien que no es la Simi.

Podrías esperar por lo menos 1 segundo.– De verdad Ash algunas veces quería estrangular a su pobre hija demonio.– Necesito que cuides de este chico, como si fuera yo mismo Simi, está sólo, está confundido. Y además parece que están despertando poderes en él, que no sabe manejar, así que si despierta, inmediatamente vas a buscarme ; yo tengo que buscar a Savitar, para ver que sabe acerca del chico.

Claro Akri, tú no te preocupes, la Simi cuida muy bien el chico desconocido, Y sí, sí, sí, Como siempre la Simi promete no comerse los invitados de Akri, Y en cuanto despierte el invitado las Simi va a ir a buscar a su Akri, Y conste que es un gran sacrificio, por lo tanto tendrás comprarme más animales con cuernitos.  
Claro Simi , lo que tú digas; ahora, me voy. –Y sin más en un parpadeo has desaparecido hasta algún lugar en medio del pacífico donde seguramente se encontraba la isla de Savitar.

Alguna parte en medio del océano — 3 de Mayo de 1998

 **Pov. Savitar**

Sentado en su tabla de surf, en medio del mar, sabes que miraba el panorama, le gustaba esperar a que el sol se ocultará por la noche, era un momento en el que normalmente el universo estaba en calma, pero ese día no le gustaba ni un poco todo lo que está pasando, el ambiente se sentía demasiado raro. Además estaba ese extraño poder que había sentido nacer, qué se supone que él podía hacer al respecto, porque los poderes de la Fuente le están negando información precisamente ahora, era como si las cosas estuvieran ocultas tras un velo transparente, sabia que estaban ahí pero no podía verlas con claridad.  
Entonces sintió al Atlante aparecer a su lado.

¿Qué quieres mocoso? - pregunto con tono de burla, le encantaba sacar de sus casillas al Atlante. - ya vienes otra vez a que cambie tus pañales, por que la verdad no estoy de humor.

Esta la dejare pasar Savitar, se que sabes que algo esta pasando, estoy seguro de que lo has sentido, o, ¿Me equivoco?  
Si, y no, se que esta pasando algo pero la verdad no se el que, ¿tú, que piensas Atlante?

¿Alguna ves escuchaste hablar de Merlín?.

Merlín…. tenia miles de años sin escuchar ese nombre, no se que fue de el, en ese tiempo yo estaba dedicado a los asuntos de la Atlántida, pero si te puedo decir, que su perdida fue una pena para la humanidad, por que era el único olímpico decente que conocí.

Pues realmente sé algo que tu no, y eso es muy impresionante, habla del poder de ese tal Merlín… tienes que ir a mi casa, te contaré lo que esta pasando, solo te puedo decir que es bastante gordo, y no conozco todos los detalles, te espero en Kalosis no olvides comida para Simi o ella te comerá…


	4. Capitulo 4 - Verdades a medias

**_Capitulo 4 -Verdades a medias_**

 **Katoteros**

Savitar estaba sentado en un muy cómodo sillón mientras escuchaba la historia que le contaba Acheron de como había encontrado al chico y su mente pasaba procesando a mil por hora cada dato, particularmente la idea de que el chico era poseedor de la magia de Merlin, que si lo trasladamos al plano de los dioses eso o convertiría en recipiente de los poderes de Merlin, uno de los 4 , ufff eso se ponía cada vez mas complicado, por que no explicaba por que el chico tenia los ojos de un atlante, incluso entre los atlantes era raro, solo Apollymi, su hermano Misos y Ash tenían los ojos así, Misos fue acecinado por Archon hace muchísimos años así que no podía tener nada que ver y Apollymi estaba encerrada en katoteros…

Oye Atlante esta historia tiene huecos difíciles de llenar, ¿lo has notado?

No me digas ¿de verdad?, no los había visto - respondió Ash con todo su sarcasmos.

Sinceramente tengo que preguntarte algo que no te va a gustar, … ¿estas 100% seguro que no dejaste nunca ningún basatrdo entre los humanos, incluso cuando eras humano?

No me toques las pelotas Savitar, tu mejor que nadie sabes que como humano eso era imposible y como dios? tengo una bruja de cabellos rojos que lo haría imposible, aún si me apeteciera… que no es el caso.

Es que de verdad no logro entender sus ojos, ¿tu madre no podría ayudarnos en este punto?.

De verdad quieres que que convoque a mi madre? debes estar muy desesperado.

Así como querer la verdad no, pero ya sabes, prefiero evitar un apocalipsis zombie si se puede.

ok veamos que tiene que decir , - y con esto cerro los ojos y se concentro

- _Matera_ , te necesito

M _'gios,_ Me preguntaba cuando me llamarías - respondió la figura translucida de Apollymi, la gran destructora del Panteón Atlante, que seguía encerrada en Katoteros y esa era la forma en que se comunicaba con su hijo - Chitonian , siempre es un dolor de mulas saludarte.

Tan cariñosa como siempre, lo mismo digo

 _Matera,_ sabes lo que esta pasando; estamos un poquito confundidos aquí, ¿por que tengo un chico con ojos atlantes inconsciente en un cuarto en Kalosis?

No se lo que paso, pero tengo una teoría, cuando sentí el renacimiento de los poderes por la mañana, sentí cierta familiaridad en ellos, como si ya los conociera, yo creo que son los poderes de Misos mi hermano.

Genial , la muerte y la guerra Atlante desatados en la tierra, simplemente genial. - Murmuro Savitar. - por que no vas a liberar a tu madre y nos ahorramos las molestias Atlante.

Si _m'gios_ por que no vienes para que Savitar y yo podamos resolver nuestras diferencias en paz.

por que no se concentran los dos y dejan de pelear como si tuvieran 15 años

¿y como es posible que los poderes de misos fueran a parar a un chiquillo de Escocia?- pregunto Savitar con una mueca de desdén al haber sido regañado por el Atlante.

La ultima vez que hable con mi hermano, estaba muy preocupado; me dijo que Archon se estaba volviendo cada vez mas ambicioso, y que sentía que codiciaba sus poderes; como sabes Archon era capaz de absorber poderes opuestos a los suyos con una _sfora_ y como Misos y yo éramos los últimos dioses Primigenios de panteón atlante pues… teníamos el poder para destruirlo, Misos tenía un loco plan para esconder sus poderes en una piedra, y se que lo hizo, por que si no, cuando Archon acabo con su vida, seguramente hubiera ido tras de mi, por que tendría el poder para acabar conmigo, así que, teorizando una vez más supongo que escondió esa piedra en el mundo humano, seguramente el chiquillo estaba en posesión de ella cuando esta se fracturo y libero el poder de Misos.  
Pues valiente lío que tenemos entre manos

Bueno Atlante tengo que ir a ver de que mas me entero probablemente este fuera un par de días, pero cualquier cosa me mandas un texto o me llamas al celular. necesitamos toda la información posible.

Esta bien, no desaparezcas savitar, realmente esta vez necesito de tu ayuda

si no te preocupes, ok.

 **Katoteros - habitación de Harry**

 _Harry abrió los ojos poco a poco, se sentía muy cansado y desorientado le dolía todo el cuerpo y no podía recordar con claridad que había pasado, ¿como había llegado ahí? ¿en donde estaba de todos modos? miro al rededor, El cuarto donde se encontraba era demasiado blanco, todo era mármol por donde mirase, ligeramente diferente de un cuarto de hospital, era a su manera pacifico, la verdad es que le gustaba, era tan diferente a su habitación en el castillo …. el castillo , todos los recuerdos acudieron a el de golpe, cuando supo sobre la magia, sus padres, Hagrid, sus amigos, sus no tan amigos, Dumbledore, los Weasly, Giny muerta, los Mortifagos y Voldemort. Las imágenes saturaban su cabeza, que dolía desmesuradamente, no se dio cuenta pero los pocos objetos del cuarto empezaron a temblar, pronto todo estaba flotando a su alrededor, Ash entro corriendo a la habitación, había sentido el golpe en la magia del chico, tan fuerte como si fuera la suya propia descontrolando todo a su paso, si no hacia algo para calmar al chico su casa y todo en ella se iba a reducir a escombros en poco tiempo; no que realmente importara, el podía reconstruirlo, pero ese no era el punto._

Chico - Ash intento acercarse pero la fuerza de los poderes revoloteando al rededor del pequeño se lo impedía y el parecía no escucharle, lo intento de nuevo- Harry , escucha por favor necesitas calmarte o vas a enviarnos a todos al carajo.

El leve aumento en el volumen de voz parecía estar teniendo un efecto en Harry ya que este volteo a verlo, como si por primera vez se diera cuenta que no estaba solo.

Yo no puedo soportarlo, duele - fue lo ultimo que salió de su boca antes de caer desmayado, acto seguido todas las cosas que flotaban a su alrededor se detuvieron y cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo.

Ash no pudo evitar sentir la ira fluir dentro de él, este chicho le recordaba tanto las cosas de su propia vida que quería olvidar, aquellos terribles primeros años de su existencia, tomo al chico del suelo donde había caído tras la explosión de sus poderes, lo sostuvo sobre su pecho y le aparto el pelo de la frente, y vio por primera vez una cicatriz en forma de rayo que la adornaba, y maldijo por dentro, el idiota pomposo de Zeus tenía que estar involucrado en esto. deposito al chico en la cama y después fue a llamar a Savitar, el Chthonian tenia que ver con sus propios ojos que los malditos panteones se estaban mezclando otra vez, y eso no era bueno, poderes griegos y atlantes, no presagiaban más que muchos problemas. con suerte aun podría encontrarlo.

 **Neratiri- en algún lugar del mundo**

El mundo era una maldita mierda, bueno pero siempre era así, apenas había conseguido una ola malditamente buena cuando sintió el llamado del Atlante; pero si apenas hace unas horas que lo dejo con el chico, será que 11,000 años no lo han enseñado a lidiar con un crío.

Regresó a la playa sintiendo la llamada de Alarma del Atlante, tomó su teléfono celular llamó, y esperó a que Ash se pusiera en la linea

-Con un demonio ¿por qué has tardado tanto? ¿qué parte de la urgencia no estaba clara?.

-No me jodas Atlante, que no estoy de humor.

-Tu, ¿cuándo estás de humor?.

-Bien, ¿y tu prisa era por?.

-Es hijo de Zeus.

-¿quién ?.

-Caperucita Roja, pues quien va a ser, el chico, Harry.

-No me jodas

-Savitar, puedes dejar de decir eso, ya lo intentamos en el pasado y no salió bien.

-Atlante, céntrate, ¿por qué dices que es hijo de Zeus?

-Tiene una maldita marca de protección en la frente, y los dos fuimos lo suficiente mente imbéciles para pasarlo por alto.

-Oye, oye modera tu tono, además quien se iba a preocupar por su frente cuando los ojos ya eran suficientemente extraordinarios.

-Pues sí, eso te lo concedo, pero ahí esta tu respuesta, el chico absorbió los poderes de Misos por que ya era un semidiós

-por cierto, dijiste que lo encontraste en ¿Escocia?, que caramba hacia Zeus con un mortal en Escocia, esta lo bastante lejos de sus terrenos para que llegara a divertirse por esos rumbos ¿no?, Maldita sea, ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes?.

-Ahora de que hablas Chitonian.

-No lo entiendes de verdad, Zeus es un autentico grano en el culo, creo que esta vez no va a arder Troya, sino el Olimpo, ese bastardo y yo tenemos un enfrentamiento pendiente desde hace algunos milenios

-no entiendo nada, ¿sabes?.

-tampoco esperaba que lo hicieras.

-bueno y entonces, ¿piensas explicarte?

-Haber por donde empiezo …. dar lecciones de historia a alguien que tiene 11,000 años debería ser divertido cualquier otro día, pero hoy no lo es. La raza humana fue concebida en su mayoría por el pensamiento de Zeus, que se imaginó a los primeros hombres, hace ya muchos milenios, antes de que los atlantes siquiera fueran pensados, y los primeros dioses compañeros de Zeus aceptaron como buena la creación de los hombres. Pasaban sus días observando a la humanidad, y de pronto comenzaron a sentir celos, celos de lo libres que eran los hombres, del hecho de que ellos no podían sentir toda la gama de emociones que los hombres tenían, incluso se sintieron celosos de su mortalidad.

Mientras más tiempo pasaba, más fueron los Dioses olímpicos que se enajenaban con la humanidad; hasta que un día algunos de ellos quisieron dejar de ser dioses, ya puedes imaginar el caos que procura bajar a un dios de los altares, la pérdida de un dios Primigenio es realmente complicado de balancear, es tan complicado como el hecho de que desaparezcan Apolo o Artemisa incluso el mismo Zeus, imagino que estas familiarizado con las consecuencias ¿verdad?.

-¿Tú crees? yo que nunca había entendido por que demonios he pasado los últimos 11,000 años evitando a mi madre.

-Bueno el punto es el siguiente, como ya me contaste en la teoría del centauro Merlin decidió que la mejor manera de pasar a ser humano, era repartir sus poderes entre una fracción de la humanidad, y eligió como su casa los bosques de Escocia, en este lugar nació una nueva raza a la que los seres humanos llamaron magos; Al principio los magos vivían en los mismos lugares que la raza humana, A decir verdad eran respetados al mismo tiempo que temidos por los grandes reyes que tuvo la humanidad; pero hace muchos milenios ya, los magos decidieron esconderse, se convirtieron primero en leyendas, historias, hasta que nadie creyó que la magia existiera.

-Pero eso no explica qué hacías Zeus en esa parte del mundo, después de tantos milenios no pretendería que Merlin estuviese vivo, A final de cuentas el renuncio A su inmortalidad para entregársela los humanos en forma de magia.

-Y estás en lo correcto Atlante, pero la verdad es que no te estoy contando toda la historia, Gea la primer esposa de Zeus fue una de las que decidió bajar a la tierra, creo que el bastardo nunca lo superó, mi teoría es que Zeus estaba buscando la esencia mágica de Gea. Así que si mis teorías son ciertas, tenemos entre las manos más de lo que podemos masticar, ya que ese chico que se ve tan indefenso podría incluso patearte el culo A ti atlante, porque tiene una parte de los poderes de Merlin, una parte de los poderes de Gea, seguramente al menos cuenta con la protección de Zeus, y tal vez hasta uno que otro poder de el, y por si fuera poco los poderes de Misos del panteón Atlante.

-Madre mía y si a eso le agregamos que el pobre no tiene idea, y no sabe cómo controlar tanto poder, tenemos el Apocalipsis en la puerta.

-Tú lo has dicho, tenemos que enseñar cuanto antes a ese crío a controlar sus poderes, lo que mas me preocupa en este momento es que emocionalmente es una mierda, y la experiencia nos dice que los poderes de un dios están directamente relacionados con sus emociones.

-Y que lo digas, casi destruyó mi casa, cuando despertó hace poco mas de una hora, por eso fue que di con la marca en su frente.

-Pues habrá que ir a despertarlo, el entrenamiento comienza ahora, manda a Simi a despertarlo, tal vez ella no lo altere tanto, yo voy a intentar pedir ayuda, pero ya sabes como es esto si logro sacar algo tardare un par de días en volver, así que intenta que no te maten antes de que regrese Atlante, si el mundo va a ser destruido por la furia incontrolable de tu madre necesito mover mi isla de plano existencial primero.

-Gracias por tus buenos deseos amigo, no esperaba menos de ti

-A la orden, ya sabes que siempre estoy disponible cuando necesites una dosis de realidad.

-Antes de que Ash pensara en una respuesta ingeniosa, Savitar colgó el teléfono, tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer.


	5. Capítulo 5 - Una Nueva Realidad

**Capitulo 5 - Una nueva realidad**

Harry comenzó a sentir como era sacudido mientras alguien le llamaba, primero ligeramente y a continuación más duro a medida que no había reacción de su parte.

Basta Ron, déjame dormir, estoy muy cansado- dijo Harry mientras se acomodaba perezosamente en la suave cama.

¿Ron?, la Simi no se llama Ron, la Simi es la Simi, si fuera Ron sabría que la Simi es Ron…

la voz aguda sigue diciendo cantidad de cosas sin sentido para Harry… ¿quien esta en su cuarto?, un elfo doméstico, el tono chillón le recordaba ligeramente a Doby, pero Doby estaba muerto.

La realidad le golpeo de pronto y abrió los ojos para ver a una adolescente vestida extrañamente; y eso no era lo mas raro, la manera en la que hablaba y se movía con familiaridad a su al rededor, por no mencionar los cuernos negros sobresaliendo en su cabeza.

Ohh Merlín, creo que esta vez si me golpee muy fuerte la cabeza, estoy teniendo una alucinación.

jajajajajajaja- la risa de Acheron cubrió la estancia - Simi deja de volver loco a nuestro invitado, se llama Harry; y va a estar un tiempo con nosotros, así que acostúmbrate a no volverlo loco, ¿puedes hacer eso por mi?. Y, No te lo comas ¿quieres?

Akri, la Simi nunca se come a tus invitados, a la Simi le gustan los animales con cuernitos como los de la Simi, solo que no los cuernitos por que son muy duros.

Ok Simi, ¿me dejarías un momento para platicar con Harry?.- le dijo Ash con cariño a su demonio.

 _Hola Harry. - Ash se acercaba lentamente a un Harry Potter completamente desconcertado que miraba desde la cama todo con ojitos de venado lampareado. - Mi nombre es Acheron pero todos mis amigos me dicen Ash y si quieres puedes hacerlo tu también, en este momento estas en mi casa, aquí nos vamos a quedar hasta que logres controlar tus poderes, tu seguramente les llamarás magia, tienes muchas cosas que entender de todo lo que te ha pasado y se que será difícil para ti, no voy a mentirte, pero lo mismo que estas pasando; o muy parecido, lo pase yo hace tiempo, así que estaré aquí siempre que sea posible para ayudarte._

 _¿Por qué no estoy muerto? - fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar a Harry en ese momento, el miraba todo a su alrededor como en una película, y una de esas muy malas comedias que tanto disfrutaba el señor Weasly._

 _Bien, no se exactamente como decirlo, tengo entendido que estabas en posesión de una piedra de gran poder, estoy en lo correcto._

 _Sí, la piedra de la resurrección._

 _Bien, pues resulta que esta piedra fue el recipiente en el que mi tío Misos depositó sus poderes antes de que mi padre lo acecinara, hace poco más de 11,000 años._

 _jajajjajajajajajajaja- la risa de Harry sonaba por primera vez, como una brisa de mañana fresca, Ash estaba seguro de nunca haber escuchado una risa tan limpia y sincera.- ¿tu tío, no?¿Hace 11,000 años? Seguro lo siguiente que me vas a decir es que eres un dios griego_

 _Por supuesto que no, estás loco, primero muerto que ser del panteón griego, soy un Dios Atlante. - dijo Acheron con toda la sinceridad que podía, necesitaba que Harry creyera en su voz, en sus ojos, el sabía lo difícil quiera creer, después de todo, él había pasado por lo mismo. Y eso que Harry todavía no sabía la verdad completa; aunque seguramente era demasiado para decírselo en un solo día._

 _Ok Dios. - no es que el hombre no fuera perfecto, pero un Dios, ni Malfoy era tan egocéntrico, bueno tal vez Malfoy si.- Si no me falla la historia, todos los dioses son dioses de algo ¿no?, del sol, de las estrellas, tú eres Dios de?. A, ya sé ¿eres el dios de los góticos del mundo muggle?_

 _No, pero que te parece si mejor te digo de que eres dios tú, ya que tienes los poderes de Misos y eso te convierte en un Dios Atlante._

 _La cara de Harry era todo un poema y simplemente no podía articular palabra._

 _-Yo. Yo. Yo, un dios, amigo estas como una cabra, sin ofender, pero se te ha votado la canica, no que no este acostumbrado a llevar estúpidos apodos, el niño que vivió, el salvador del mundo mágico, y no se que tantas cosas me han llamado; si hasta el idiota de Malfoy me puso como apodo cara rajada. Y las personas con las que vivía, mis parientes me llamaban fenómeno, pero te aseguro que ninguna persona me a llamado nunca Dios. - salvo en la cama pero no tenia que aclarar eso ¿verdad?._

 _-Digamos que ser dios es mucho más que un apodo, no se de que van tus poderes exactamente pero estoy seguro de que mi madre si, así que permíteme llamarla para que ella te cuente, ya que ella conoció a Misos y los poderes que tenía. - Ash se concentro,, y llamo a Apollymi sin abrir la boca, explicándole mentalmente por que necesitaba que se hiciera presente._

 _Entonces una figura translucida como un fantasma, pero a la vez más, viva, se fue haciendo presente en la habitación_

 _Mijos, ya descubrieron parte de la verdad, me alegro, Harry, pequeño niño, yo soy Apollymi, y también tengo un apodo. "la destructora".- Ash, hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de que su madre había seguido en todo momento su conversación con Harry. - Me pusieron ese apodo porque destruí completo a mi panteón, A toda mi familia, A mi esposo, A mis hermanos, todos fueron destruidos por mi mano, todos murieron por traicionar a mi hijo. La historia de mi hijo no me corresponde contártela; pero puedo asegurarte que las muertes estaban más que justificadas. Y lo he pagado con creces; de hecho hasta el día de hoy no soy capaz de tomar a mi hijo entre los brazos, porque jure destruir al mundo entero por haberme traicionado, y Ash ha decidido que es más importante la humanidad, que un abrazo de su madre. Pero mi historia no es importante, antes de que todo aquello ocurriera, Misos el orgulloso dios de la muerte y la guerra Atlante, mi hermano, fue el único que me apoyó, cuando todos quisieron condenar a muerte a mi hijo, no nacido, por culpa de una estúpida profecía, - Harry hizo una mueca, conocía perfectamente el sentimiento de que una profecía te jodiera la vida- mi hermano intento ayudarme, pero Archón lo descubrió, y buscó por todos los medios acabar con su vida, antes de morir mi hermano decidió que no iba a hacer más fuerte a mi marido, como sabía que él pretendía quedarse con sus poderes, entonces él se deshizo de ellos antes de morir, y los colocó en en una piedra que escondió en el mundo humano. Aún que me temo que ahora está destruida, estoy en lo cierto, ¿verdad?_

 _Harry no sabia exactamente que hacer, salvo asentir con la cabeza_

 _Bien pues cuando tu acabaste con el hombre ese que quería apoderarse de tu mundo, al que llamaban Voldemort se produjo un vórtice en los poderes primigenios, estos son los poderes crearon al mundo y a los mismos dioses y magos, fue tal la fuerza que todos los que somos realmente viejos, Dioses, Chitonians, incluso algunos Dark Hunters pudimos sentir la fuerza de tu renacimiento. pero me estoy desviando del tema, la fuerza destructora que ocasiono la magia que ese mal hombre guardaba ocasiono una fractura en la piedra de la resurrección, y ahí es donde comenzó la fuga de poder, el poder liberado de un dios deberá forzosamente encontrar un recipiente, en este caso tú._

 _Yo debería haber muerto, se supone que tenía que morir, yo no tengo nada por que vivir - dijo Harry casi entre dientes como si se hablara a si mismo, mientras recordaba a sus amigos muertos y a Giny._

 _Me temo pequeño que descubrirás que como dios morir es un tanto; problemático- respondió Apollymi con una ternura realmente inusual en ella._

 _Mamá - reclamo Ash intentando que su madre fuera del todo honesta con Harry_

 _Esta bien es muy difícil que un dios muera, solo existen poquísimas deidades capaces de matar a otra, yo por ejemplo soy de las muy pocas que quedan, pero mira nada más que tarde es, me voy pequeño, hijo - y sin más, la figura de Apollymi desapareció, ya arreglaría cuentas con su madre después, como siempre sabia mas de lo que decía._

 _Harry no sabía que pensar, y la mirada penetrante del chico gótico no ayudaba en nada - ¿Piensas quedarte todo el día ahí parado? - cuestiono Harry sin mucho tacto, la verdad no le apetecía ser cuidadoso como si la vida lo hubiera sido con el, en algún momento._

 _Mira Harry, definitivamente esto será a tu ritmo, pero, entre más rápido te hagas a la idea mejor, esta vez puede que no tengas que evitar una guerra, sino que seas la causa de ella si no quieres conocer tus poderes, solo te voy a decir una cosa antes de irme, a mi me llaman el destino final, eso quiere decir que mis palabras pueden maldecir a alguien, causarle la muerte o arruinar su vida definitivamente, por eso yo no debo actuar sin pensar, nunca. Te das una idea de cuan grave puede ser que no sepas lo que puedes hacer._

 _Ok chico gótico ya entendí, no controlarme es malo, ¿Feliz? - dijo Harry con todo el sarcasmo que pudo - ahora si me permites un par de minutos para procesar el hecho de que otra vez mi vida cambio por completo, sin mi consentimiento; y que como siempre el universo es una patada en los huevos, te lo agradecería._

 _El dolor en los ojos de Harry era evidente, un dolor que el mismo conocía, una pena disfrazada de ira - vale te dejo por ahora._

 ** _2 horas después_**

 _Ash estaba dando vueltas como perro enjaulado, el chico seguía encerrado en su cuarto, y el podía sentir todo su dolor y confusión; manaba como un río interminable. cuanto tiempo le tomaría._

 _Ash tomo el teléfono y le marco a Alexión, posiblemente era lo más cercano que Ash podía decir a tener un amigo, ademas era su mano derecha en los asuntos Darkhunter_

 _Hola… que pasa Ash - se escuchó la voz de Alexion del otro lado de la linea_

 _Hola … necesito un gran favor- dijo Ash con la voz más seria que pudo, para hacerle notar a Alexion lo serio de la situación._

 _Dime Ash ya sabes por ti lo que me pidas…_

 _Necesito que te hagas cargo de los Darkhunters un tiempo, no se cuanto la verdad, tengo un problema muy grave que tengo que resolver, y requiere de todo mi tiempo. Y de verdad a menos que el mundo se este llendo a la mierda preferiría que tu resolvieras el asunto , voy a dirigir mis llamadas a tu teléfono, y si necesitas algo te apareces en Kalosis directamente, tengo un inquilino con sus poderes un tanto descontrolados así que ten cuidado cuando vengas ok._

 _Sin problema Ash , voy a pedirle asilo a Kiriam un tiempo para dejarte tranquilo te parece._

 _Estupendo, gracias por comprender Alexión._

 _Ash se sentía frustrado, no sabia como acercarse a Harry , savitar realmente nunca se acerco a e cuando lo entreno, se dedicaba a patear su trasero hasta que el se defendía, pero ash no era así, que demonios iba a hacer con Harry?_

 _En eso escucho como la puerta de la habitación del chico se abría_

 _He … Chico Gótico del que no me acuerdo su nombre. - Dijo Harry con mueca de disgusto._

 _Soy Acheron, o Ash si lo prefieres, dime Harry que puedo hacer por ti._

 _Harry parecía apenado pero aun así hablo. - Necesito un baño, realmente apesto pero solo tengo la ropa que traigo puesta y no se donde esta un baño en este palacio; o, espera, ya existían los baños cuando construyeron esto o debo ir a bañarme al río. - termino con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa._

 _Ja, Ja , Ja . Eres muy chistoso, si tenemos baños no te preocupes, al final del pasillo de las habitaciones esta la bañera, creo que la encontraras lo suficientemente satisfactoria, y dentro tengo batas y toallas limpias, en tu habitación en el armario esta ropa para ti, no se si te venga un poco grande, y es ropa de batalla pero como vamos a entrenar casi todo el tiempo, pensé que era lo mas conveniente._

 _ok - Harry se detuvo un poco explorando a Ash con la mirada, de verdad que el mote de dios le venia como anillo al dedo, seria divertido hacerlo rabiar un poco, le gustaba su sentido del humor._

 _Oye, Chico Gótico, ¿que son las voces que escucho en mi cabeza?, ¿y por que desaparecen cuando estas conmigo?_

 _Ash bufo al escuchar su original apodo, - Bien pues las voces son la parte mala de ser un dios , son toda la gente en el mundo que esta pidiendo algo, el problema es que no se les entiende la mayor parte del tiempo, debes estar muy cerca para escuchar bien, cuando dos deidades están juntas el sonido se detiene un poco, no se elimina pero baja de volumen, ya te iras acostumbrando._

 _bien , me voy realmente necesito esa ducha._

 _Ash se dejo caer con muy poca gracia en su sillón, esto iba a ser realmente un dolor de muelas._


	6. Capítulo 6 - La Historia de Stixx

**Capitulo 6 - La Historia de Styxx**

 ** _2 meses y varios litros de sudor después_**

Vamos anciano 11,000 años están oxidando tus puños - decía Harry mientras esquivaba el enorme puño de Ash

Maldito niñato yo te voy a enseñar quien esta oxidado. - Respondió Ash con la voz entre cortada, de verdad el crío le estaba pateando el trasero.

Pues para presumir tanto no has logrado darme una sola vez desde hace un par de horas. - decía un muy cansado Harry que aun que había mejorado muchísimo sus habilidades la verdad es que lograba salir victorioso mas por la suerte que siempre le ha caracterizado que por otra cosa.

Es culpa de esa maldita boca tuya, que me distrae con tanta cháchara, pero ya verás. - dijo Ash antes de abalanzarse sobre Harry al mas puro estilo del tacleador de Futbol Americano de la NFL, cayendo sobre el, y quedando ridículamente cerca la boca de uno y del otro.

Quítate de encima maldito gigante - decía Harry mientras intentaba zafarse de la fuerza ejercida por el atlante, aun que en el fondo estaba sumamente divertido. le encantaba saber que sus habilidades habían mejorado, pero también estaba cada vez mas convencido de que no era solo suerte, parece que una de sus habilidades era poder anticipar los ataques a su persona, es como si una fracción de segundo antes supiera cuando lo iban a atacar.

Ahs se levanto y ayudo a Harry a levantarse, hizo una irónica reverencia y dijo de forma casi ceremonial. - Has mejorado niño, tal vez sea momento de mejorar en verdad, necesitas enfrentar tu pasado y regresar a tu mundo. aun que sea solo para no preocupar a tu gente, sabes que siempre vas a tener un lugar aquí, que esta ya no es mi casa, es también tu casa Harry y quiero que sientas esa libertad.

¿Ahora nos vamos a abrazar y llorar como dos viejas? - Pregunto Harry con sarcasmo , aun cuando agradecía en el alma las palabras de Ash, el nunca había sentido un lugar como suyo y sinceramente nunca se había sentido como este ultimo mes.

Pese a que el inicio fue duro, poco a poco fue sanando físicamente y aprendiendo a no hacerse daño, pero el cariño de Simi y el apoyo de Ash lo habían ayudado también a controlar los poderes que no sabía que tenía, las voces molestaban menos, aun que como Ash decía eso se debía a que no tenía contacto con el mundo humano.

Bien, si no tienes otro momento sentimental, voy a ducharme por que apesto, y quiero ir a ver a Styxx.

Ash bufo cuando Harry menciono a su hermano, su gemelo, 11,000 años de rencor no se pasaban fácilmente. - no se por que pierdes tu tiempo con él, sinceramente.

Bla, bla, bla no voy a perder el tiempo hablando contigo sobre el tema, ya te he dicho que no existe mas ciego que el que no quiere ver la verdad delante de el.

Y sin mas siguió su camino mientras recordaba aquella primera vez que encontró a Styxx.

 ** _Flashback_**

Estaba paseando a las fueras de la casa, el murmullo del río le relajaba bastante, y había una luna preciosa, cuando de pronto lo vio un hombre rubio con una barba desarreglada de varios meses escarbaba en la orilla opuesta del río, nunca había visto alguien en esa parte de Kalosis Ash le había comentado que eran las casas de los antiguos dioses atlantes, pero el tenía entendido que estaba vacío.

Haciendo uso de sus nuevos poderes comenzó a flotar sobre el agua, como si caminara sobre esta hasta llegar a donde estaba el extraño, este lo noto enseguida, levanto la mirada lo vio muy poco interesado en el, bajo la vista y siguió en lo suyo.

Harry estaba boquiabierto, el poco interés que mostraba el individuo era inaudito. - ¿quien eres?.- pregunto un poco indignado

Nadie, alguien digno de ser olvidado - la tristeza y el rencor en la voz del hombre desarmo la mascara de Harry que se sentó a un lado del extraño observando lo que este hacía.

¿Y que es lo que haces? - preguntó sinceramente interesado viendo al hombre que seguía escarbando en la arena muy cerca de la orilla del río.

Acheron te voy a dar un consejo de hermanos, cuando quieras venir a tocarme las pelotas usa un mejor disfraz, no funciona tu apariencia de niño bobo, cuando tus ojos te delatan. - dijo Styxx con mucho resentimiento en la voz y continuo cuando vio que Harry lo iba a interrumpir - la próxima vez que decidas visitar a tu hermano podrías traer algo de cenar, para que no tenga que buscar almejas en la orilla de tu desierto río en plena noche.

Eso hizo que a Harry se le cayera la quijada al piso, este hombre era el hermano de Ash, por lo visto se odiaban y además el pobre no tenía nada para comer.

Harry convoco sus poderes e hizo aparecer una cesta con comida, llena de las cosas que a el más le gustaban, no sabes los gustos del hombre pero supuso que todo era mejor que esas horribles almejas. abrió la canasta e invito con la mirada al hombre, pudo ver que a este le brillaban los ojos, más no dijo nada, ni hizo movimiento de acercarse a la comida.

¿Cuál es el truco? dijo Styxx con voz potente, no estoy acostumbrado a la amabilidad de tu parte hermano, no en muchos siglos.

No soy Ash

A no y quien eres

Me llamo Harry, - dijo mientras tomaba un emparedado de atún de la cesta.

Styxx lo miraba mientras comía, como evaluando si era su hermano, entonces recordó que Ash no comía en publico algo mas que una fruta o una cerveza y se acerco a la canasta. no podía reconocer la mitad de las cosas que había ahí así que saco lo primero que le llamo la atención y lo mordió, resulto que era una especie de tarta extraña, no reconocía el sabor pero estaba deliciosa, tanto que casi ronroneo de placer al sentir el sabor.

¿Qué es esto?, esta delicioso

Pasteles de calabaza

Pues nunca los había comido pero son buenísimos

¿como debo llamarte?

Me llamo Estigio

Como el río griego del odio… y tu hermano nombrado por el río de la aflicción, tus padres seguro tenían un gran sentido del humor, puedo imaginar la agradable infancia de la que gozaron - dijo Harry con sarcasmo, - tal vez motivo de su amorosa relación actual.

La boca de Styxx hizo una mueca que Harry pensó que era un amago de sonrisa, tal vez disfrutando su nuevo y ya característico sarcasmo.

Definitivamente no eres mi hermano, ya me has convencido, pero entonces que haces aquí.

Pues resulta que de alguna extraña manera herede los poderes de Misos el dios atlante de la guerra y la muerte y Acheron me esta entrenando para que no acabe con el mundo.

Vaya , Misos me caía bien, es el único atlante decente que conocí, Archon lo acecinó para robar sus poderes y poder patear el culo de Apollimy derecho a la fuente primigenia, pero algo salió mal, por que no pudo recuperar sus poderes, como si ya no los tuviera con él, fue un escándalo cuando ocurrió lo recuerdo bien.

Según hemos podido averiguar el puso sus poderes en una piedra, que escondió en el mundo humano, esa piedra estaba en mi poder cuando se rompió, y yo absorbí sus poderes. o algo así, Savitar esta investigando un poco más.

Seguro tienes a todo el mundo de cabeza intentando entender por que los atlantes están resucitando - Harry se encogió de hombros, la verdad es que no sabia mucho de lo que estaba pasando en el mundo.

¿Y tú?, ¿cuál es tu historia?, ¿que haces aquí, solo y sin comida en este pedazo olvidado de Kalosis?

Resultado de querer estrechar los lazos fraternales con Acheron, decidió que lo más cerca que podía tolerarme era aquí y después se olvido de mí, la verdad no es que no me lo mereciera, se que a sus ojos yo era un bastardo con él, pero nunca me dejo contar mi versión de la historia.

¿Y tú si conoces la versión de Ash?

La verdad es que si, un regalo de la buena de Artemisa, la muy perra me encerró en el tártaro 3 años con la única compañía de los recuerdos de la vida de mi hermano.

Yo no se nada de la vida de Ash realmente, solo se que no fue buena

Te quedas corto, mi hermano tiene muchos motivos para ser desconfiado y no contar su vida, y no seré yo quien te la cuente, solo te puedo decir que no fue nada fácil, cualquier ser humano hubiera muerto pero a el hasta ese derecho le negaron.

No puedo entender que le tengas tanta fidelidad a una persona que en el mejor de los casos te ignora, Acheron a sido un autentico idiota contigo, por lo que puedo ver

Es que tu no me conociste hace 11,000 años, cuando yo era Estigio el príncipe heredero al trono de Didimos, te juro que era un grano en el culo … jajajaja pero la mitad del tiempo tenía que serlo, para evitar ser castigado, o que castigaran a mis hermanos, mi padre era un autentico hijo de puta con todos en público, conmigo solamente en privado donde los demás no sabían nada.

La mirada de Styxx se apago por completo al mencionar a su padre.

Harry no quiso entrometerse más, una herida que tenía 11,000 años abierta debía ser muy dolorosa.

Bueno Estigio de Didimos me voy,- Harry hizo una reverencia burlándose del titulo- te trece comida cada vez que pueda pero me aseguraré que nunca pases hambre mientras yo este aquí.

Gracias Harry , por favor llámame Styxx, si tuviera amigos me llamarían así.

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

Cuando llego a la casa donde vivía Styxx esta ya le esperaba y tenía preparada a mesa además la casa olía bastante bien, parece que su amigo estaba intentando preparar la cena y no lo hacia mal, si su nariz no lo engañaba.

Tienes una cita romántica de la que no me has hablado? - dijo Harry burlándose de su amigo.

Cállate y ayudarme pásame las especias que trajiste la ultima vez que estoy cocinando algo delicioso que aun no tiene nombre.

Quien viera a Estigio heredero al trono de Didimos convertido en todo un chef jjajajajjajaj

Bueno vas a a seguir o vas a servir vino por que muero de sed - dijo en medio de algunas risas. - que esto ya esta prácticamente listo y si no te comportas no te daré.

¿Por que estas aquí Estigio?, dijo Harry mientras miraba a Styxx tomar asiento frente a el

¿Que no quedo claro en nuestra primera conversación?, estoy atorado en Kalosis

No me refiero a eso, sino a esta casa en concreto, por que elegiste esta si podías elegir entre otras 20 construcciones

Una decisión arbitraria - dijo Styxx pero Harry no creo ni media palabra.

de verdad , no te creo, he visto como observas la bañera del fondo casi con devoción.

La necesidad de un buen baño… esta bien te lo contare.

Styxx suspiro profundamente, sabia que en algún momento tendría que hablar con Harry sobre su vida, o alguien le contaría su propia versión y de verdad estaba llegando a apreciar al chico, no quería perder su amistad.

Hace muchos siglos, cuando yo aun era el príncipe Estigio, y dirigía un ejercito completo, La Comisión Estigia como se hacían llamar mis soldados, - Styxx no podía evitar sonreír de orgullo - Le pateamos el culo a los atlantes como nadie más lo hizo y mi cabeza tenía un precio muy alto puse en vergüenza a los dioses atlantes, pues me mandaban a sus campeones bendecidos para asesinarme y regresaban a ellos en una mortaja, pero un buen día hice enojar a un dios de mi propio panteón y decidió mostrarme cual era mi lugar en el mundo.

Así fue como el maldito de Apolo me secuestro de mi propio palacio y me entrego a Archon para que me enseñara mi lugar, estuve un año secuestrado aquí encerrado entre dioses hambrientos por humillarme, abusaron de mi, en mas de una forma, me hacían luchar con otros infelices como yo, me violaron, un día si, otro también y cuando creí que mi mente iba a enloquecer Bethanía la diosa del odio y la injusticia me saco de aquel infierno, y me trajo aquí, creo que de alguna manera me siento culpable de no estar cuando Apollimy la asesino, aún cuando no podría haber hecho nada en contra de la destructora. Yo estaba como un crío, bastante enamorado de ella, era como un ángel que me rescato del peor infierno. y ella esperaba a mi hijo cuando esa perra la mato.

Yo jure que aun que me tomara mil vidas encontraría su alma para cumplir la promesa que le hice de devolverle su corazón, pero han pasado 11,000 años y no he sentido ni un rastro de ella. tampoco es que tuviera alguna oportunidad encerrado aquí y antes de eso en el tártaro y antes en aquella maldita isla.

Tal vez algún día la encuentre de nuevo y pueda decirle que si estaba enamorado de ella y que lo sigo estando.


	7. Capítulo 7 - Un Recuerdo

**Nota: Muchas Gracias a todos los que me leen ayer recibí mi primer comentario así que eso me tiene de super buen humor, ya pensaba yo que esta sola con esta historia, así que mil gracias.**

 **Capítulo 7 - Un Recuerdo**

 **Hogwarts 3 de julio de 1998**

Tenía que regresar, Ash tiene razón, debo decirle a Sirius y a Rem que estoy bien, tengo que enfrentar a todos, pero duele tanto estar aquí, el castillo esta muy recuperado parece que estos dos meses les han servido para reconstruir todo lo que estaba dañado, lastima que no fuera tan fácil reconstruirme a mí.  
Me da miedo, como voy a ver a la cara al Sr. Weasley cuando la mitad de su familia ya no esta por mi culpa, y ademas están estos pedazos de recuerdos que me torturan, por que no se lo que significan. - parado justo en la entrada del colegio suspire, sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás tenía que regresar a recoger los pedazos de mi vida.

Harry volviste - abrí los ojos que no sabía que había cerrado y me encontré con una visión, era ella estaba seguro - Mamá ? eres tú?

Harry bebé puedes verme? - No sabía que decir sinceramente, así que solo asentí con la cabeza

Toda una vida esperando poder hablarte, quiero decirte que te vigilado toda la vida siempre he estado ahí en los buenos pero sobre todo en los malos momentos de tu vida, por que te amo a pesar de todo.

¿Por que nunca te había visto?

Porque nadie puede verme

El único que en ocaciones puede sentir me o escucharme es Severus, por eso siempre ha cuidado de ti, bueno a su manera,- dijo la hermosa figura de mi madre mientras sonreía.

Ella se acercó a mi y me acarició, con tanto cariño, de pronto me di cuenta que la había sentido, tome su mano y esta prácticamente se volvió solida, creo que estaba incluso más sorprendida que yo.

Mamá - dije mientras la abrazaba.

Ella recupero la compostura y me dijo con voz apresurada, viene alguien, vámonos a otra parte necesito decirte muchas cosas antes de que te vean los demás, y con eso comencé a caminar al lago negro, acompañado de una hermosa Lili Potter… hace mucho que no me sentía tan feliz.

Nos sentamos a la orilla del lago, no quería soltarla, tenía mucho miedo de que si la soltaba la perdería para siempre.

Harry, tengo muchas cosas que decirte y serán muy difíciles de comprender, el mundo en el que pensaste que vivías no existe, tu mente esta bloqueada para que no puedas recordar. Yo voy a empezar a decirte algunas cosas, pero para otras necesitaremos ayuda para que las recuerdes, esta bien. - yo solo poda asentir con la cabeza, la verdad es que aun estaba en shock.

Lo primero que tienes que saber es que te amo por sobre todas las cosas, te amo como si fuera tu madre, pero no lo soy.

A claro es que era lógico que no fueras mi ... ¿Queeeeeeeeeee? - no me creía lo que estaba pasando como era posible.

¿Sabías que en el mundo mágico es normal que alguien tenga dos padres varones o por el contrario dos madres?

Si, lo sabía, en la escuela conocí compañeros de casa que tenían dos padres, aun que la verdad nunca le preste demasiada atención.

Bueno, pues entonces tengo que contarte la historia de tu padre

James Potter era un chico rebelde y enamoradizo, bromista como el que más, pero nunca con maldad, aún que debo admitir que sus bromas estaban fuera de lugar el 99% de las veces, pero era parte de su esencia, todo Hogwarts estaba enamorado de él, pero él nunca tomo a nadie enserio. era un espíritu libre, cuando estábamos en cuarto nos hicimos muy amigos y el hacia el tonto diciendo a todos que estaba enamorado de mí, aún cuando yo sabía, como siempre supe, que eso era imposible, tu padre era demasiado Gay para poderse enamorar de una mujer.

Cuando estábamos en sexto James conoció a un chico en el mundo muggle, el sabía que su padre Charlus lo mataría si se enteraba, pero estaba enamorado como un loco, según el era tan perfecto como un dios, nunca me dijo su nombre, lo llamaba Elo pero se que ese no era su nombre, su relación era según palabras de James, "Perfecta", y un día simplemente todo se arruinó, creo que el era muy rico o algo así, por que un día le dijo a James que no podían verse más que el tenia muchas responsabilidades que estaba descuidando y que si su familia se enteraba podían hacer algo en contra de James, el intento persuadirlo pero no lo logro, así que simplemente se fue.

James estaba devastado, no comía, no dormía, se convirtió en un inferí, Sirius y yo estábamos tan preocupados por él, un día en clase de pociones simplemente se desvaneció, pensamos que era por el hecho que casi no comía, pero cuando en la enfermería lo revisaron se dieron cuenta que venías en camino. - La mirada de Lili reflejaba tanto amor - James se puso frenético, si bien estaba exultante de felicidad por tu llegada, también se moría de miedo de que su padre se enterara de que su heredero se había revolcado con un Muggle, James no era purista, ni su padre tampoco pero sin embargo no creo que hubiera visto con buenos ojos el embarazo de James. Por eso nos casamos en secreto para que tu pudieras tener una madre, Sirius nos apoyo en todo pero desaparecimos casi 6 meses para que nadie supiera lo que pasaba. decidimos que el secreto quedaría entre nosotros tres, y James nombro a Sirius tu padrino y a mi tu protectora el día en que naciste.

Y eso hice, intentar protegerte siempre… lamento mucho que Petunia te hiciera daño y el animal que tiene por esposo, te prometo que intente evitarlo pero me era imposible comunicarme con tu magia después de que esta fue bloqueada.

Bloqueada?

Si… tienes que ser muy fuerte para escuchar lo que te voy a decir, Dumbledore bloqueo tu magia para poder controlarte, lo hizo desde el día en que Hagrid te puso entre sus brazos, el no es una buena persona Harry, no debes confiar en el.

No puede ser - Comencé a respirar intentando calmarme, yo podía sentir como la furia emergía de mi interior, como se había atrevido ese maldito a bloquear mi magia, tal vez esta me habría salvado de más de una de las palizas de Vernon.

Y ademas todos estos años Dumbledore sabía como te trataban, incluso bloqueo en tu cerebro recuerdos de las peores cosas que te hacia Vernon, y el mismo. - Lili bajo la cabeza apenada por lo que decía - yo siempre me sentiré culpable de no haber evitado tu sufrimiento, te juro que lo intenté pero no pude.

Y ese bloqueo de Magia negra es el que necesita ser removido de tu cabeza y solo conozco a una persona que puede hacerlo.

Snape- dije con resignación, mi cerebro podía entender que Snape hacia las cosas por protegerme pero nunca iba a hacer que me llevara bien con él.

También creo que deberías hablar con el hombre que te saco de Hogwarts, es importante que este aquí para que ayude a contenerte si te descontrolas no crees.

Si creo que sería bueno, por que no vamos con Snape y nos ponemos de acuerdo con el primero. Dije mientras me ponía de pie aún con su mano sujeta entre las mías.

 **Despacho de Severus Snape**

Severus Snape se encontraba en su despacho del colegio haciendo la currícula de clases para el siguiente ciclo escolar, a pesar de todo lo acontecido en los meses anteriores el mundo mágico vivía en una tensa calma, y las cosas poco a poco regresaban a la normalidad, y eso incluía sus deberes cotidianos, como preparar el montón de papeles que nadie leía para entregarlos a la junta del colegio, hoy hacia dos meses que Harry había desaparecido del mundo mágico con aquel extraño, Severus se sentía a falta de otra palabra, perdido. Siempre había protegido a Harry, y ahora no sabía donde estaba, no había hecho nada para evitar que ese extraño se lo llevara, y por otro lado estaba lo de Lilian, siempre la había sentido cerca, su hermanita pequeña, así la había querido, y protegido siempre, el nunca había entendió por que de un día para otro ella se caso con James Potter, la verdad es que ahí algo no cuadraba, es mas según tenía entendido James era homosexual igual que el mismo…

Hay Lili como me gustaría poder hablar contigo, quedaron tantas cosas pendientes por decirnos, tantas disculpas que no te pedí.

Supongo que ella las ha escuchado muchas veces - Se escucho una voz a sus espaldas.

Snape se dio la vuelta en redondo para ver salir de entre las sombras al mismo Harry Potter. - Potter, nadie le enseño a tocar la puerta

Supongo que mis padres murieron antes de enseñármelo, - Sonreí al ver la cara de Snape , supongo que no estaba acostumbrado a no intimidarme. - pero volviendo a lo anterior Lili te ha escuchado y no cree que tengas por que disculparte. dijo Harry mientras le sonreía a alguien que Severus no podía ver.

Puedes verla?

Si, puedo verla, y tuvimos una conversación, bueno más o menos, y me explico algunas cosas que tienes que saber, por que necesito pedirte un favor.

Lilian me confeso que no es mi madre, - La cara de Snape era un poema me encantaría grabarlo en este momento, aun que supongo que mi cara de tonto era peor al enterarme. - ella juro protegerme aún más que a su vida y eso la convirtió en una especie de guardián cuando murió. sin embargo no podía influenciarme, así que te hablaba a ti, su amigo más cercano para cuidar de mi. pero ella me ha dicho que tengo que abrir los ojos y que en mi mente esta un hechizo de magia negra que no me permite recordar cosas importantes, aun que no se cuales. no puedo ir con cualquier persona así que necesito tu ayuda Snape.

Necesito que entres en mi cabeza y me digas que tipo de hechizo es, probablemente puedo deshacerlo solo pero necesito saber exactamente que estoy haciendo, por que me temo que Albus ha estado jugando con mi cabeza durante demasiado tiempo.

Cuando Snape por fin pudo recuperar el habla compuso su quijada y carraspeo antes de decir con voz firme y segura. - Si, voy a ayudar, por tí …y por Lili

El oscuro profesor se paro enfrente de Harry, que lucia sumamente relajado, y con muchísimo cariño le tomo el rostro para mirar sus ojos, esos ojos como remolinos plateados que eran incluso mas cautivadores que sus ojos verdes que tanto le habían recordado a Lilian. de pronto se quedo pensando y le dijo, si Lilian no es tu madre por que tenías su mismo color de ojos.

Voltee a ver a Lili y ella solo sonreía mirando a Severus y respondió - No se le escapa ningún detalle, eso es lo que más admiraba de él, en el momento en que naciste y después de ver tus hermosos ojos azules que seguro iban a delatarnos hicimos un hechizo de adopción mágica que te transfirió rasgos míos como el color de mis ojos.  
no pude evitar sonreír con diversión - Un hechizo de adopción mágica.

Claro por que no se me ocurrió antes, bien voy a revisar tu cabeza, intenta no bloquearme, se que será difícil pero necesito entrar muy profundo para descubrir el ligar donde esta el hechizo.

Bien. - intente relajarme no quería hacerlo pero seguramente esta era la mejor opción, aún que podría preguntarle primero a Ash.

Espera solo un segundo necesito traer a Acheron por si me descontrolo el será capaz de sacarme de aquí antes de que alguien sufra daños. - Antes de que alguien dijera nada desaparecí rumbo a Kalosis


	8. Capítulo 8 - Detrás del Muro

Notas del capítulo:

Gracias eternas a los que siguen esta historia, regálenme sus comentarios para saber que les gusta y que no les gusta

 **Capitulo 8 - Detrás del muro**

 **Kalosis**

 **POV. Harry**

Ash, ¿dónde te metes? Necesito tu ayuda en algunas cosas.

En ese momento salía Simy de una habitación comiendo lo que sospechaba era helado con salsa barbacoa - ¿Simy sabes por curiosidad donde esta Ash?

La Simy lo sabe, Akri antes de irse le dijo a la Simy, Simy no puedes venir conmigo, ya sabes que cuando voy al olimpo no puedes venir, y la Simy lo sabe, pero…

Pero? ….

A Simy no le gusta dejar que su Akri vaya solo porque después llega roto y la Simy no sabe cómo remendarlo. Y él no lo sabe pero la Simy planea cada día como arrancar la cabeza a la diosa Vaca.

El tono de Simy reflejaba de verdad lo molesta que estaba, así que con cuidado pregunte - ¿Quién es la diosa Vaca Simy?

Artemisa… esa bruja siempre lastima al Akri de la Simy.

Pero como es posible que una Diosa olímpica lastime a Ash, él es mucho más fuerte que ellos.

La zorra le hace jurar al Akri de la Simy que no habrá consecuencias para ella y que no se curara las heridas.

Y ¿por qué Ash acepta esa situación?, Es horrible.

La Simy no lo sabe, solo sabe que su Akri le dice que es necesario. – Simy estaba sentada en un sillón y sus cuernos hacían juego con un traje rojo con negro que llevaba y sinceramente apuñalaba su helado como si fuera la cabeza de Artemisa, así que Harry solo podía suponer que Ash llegaría en muy mal estado. Lo cual no tardó mucho en comprobar, unos 5 minutos después Ash se aparecía en el piso del salón Kalosis|

Ash , con un demonio que te paso estas hecho mierda

Gracias yo también te quiero, o sabio Dios de la obviedad

Serían tan amables de ayudarme a llegar a la cama en lugar de estar parados como un par de tontos.

Rapidamente entre Simy y yo ayudamos a ash a llegar a su recamara el hombre tenia la espalda desgarrada y se veía que sufría un intenso dolor, pobre como es posible que una mujer dejara a Ash en ese estado, no, ¿como es posible que cualquier persona dejara a Ash en ese estado?.

Ash por que no te estas curando

Por que hice la promesa de no curarme, y ya lo sabes la palabra de un dios es ley

Bueno yo no prometí ni una mierda así que voy a curarte.

jajaja, buena broma chico , te recuerdo que tu dominio de tus poderes de curación apesta.

bueno puedo intentarlo no - dije ya un poco mas cohibido.

Crees que puedas dejarme en una pieza en el intento, no se si soportaría pasar el resto de la eternidad en pedazos.

Ash tu sarcasmo no ayuda.

Perdonadme si soy sarcástico cuando me siento como la mierda, pero si ofende su maravilloso carácter nada sarcástico puedo moderarme aun que me este llevando el demonio

Bien - Respira Harry respira por que si no le vas a arrancar la cabeza en el proceso, bien concéntrate en el deseo de tu corazón, tal como te enseño Savitar, vamos respira, en el momento en el que se calmo, sintió calor fluir de sus manos y las dirigir a la muy lastimada espalda de Ash en cuanto la toco pudo ver como los hombros de Ash se tensaban, para inmediatamente relajarse a causa del alivio que empezaba a sentir, pudo saber exactamente cuanta cantidad de dolor sentía y lo que mas le llamo la atención fue que no sufría tanto dolor físico, como emocional, lo que le hacia Artemisa realmente le dolía, se sentía traicionado. - Bien creo que ya esta y sigues en una pieza.

Estas mejorando chico. - dijo Ash mientras se ponía rápidamente en pie.

Sabes que un Gracias no te mataría cierto? - le respondí con mi tono sarcástico que Ash detestaba

Lo se, bien y que haces aquí, no tendrías que estar lamiendo las heridas de mi hermanito.

Ash, ya sabes que el tema de Styxx esta vetado entre tu y yo nunca nos pondremos de acuerdo en eso, pero realmente me molesta que te pongas como quinceañera celosa cuando voy a verlo, y si estaba aquí es por que seguí tu consejo y fui al mundo humano, y pude ver a mi madre , a Lili y me contó muchas cosas pero ahora necesito tu ayuda.

Bien escucho.

Lili Potter no es mi madre - hice una pausa para escuchar su respuesta pero no me la esperaba si la verdad.

Ya lo sabía - como demonios sabia algo que nadie mas, así destino final y todo eso.

Bien, preguntaría por que no me lo informaste pero ya se toda esa mierda de no intervenir, entonces sabes quien es mi padre?

Tengo un par de teorías, aun que no lo se exactamente.

bien y supongo que tampoco lo vas a compartir conmigo verdad.

Supones bien.

Ok, bueno otra de las cosas que me entere es que Dumbledore puso un bloqueo en mi magia y en mi cabeza para que no pudiera acceder a ella ni a algunos recuerdos, es magia negra muy oscura y Lili dice que Snape puede retirarlo o decirme exactamente en que consiste y tal vez yo pueda hacerlo pero necesito dejarlo entrar a mi cabeza y se que no será una experiencia agradable, sería mucha molestia que me acompañaras por si ya sabes me da por destruir el castillo y todo lo que tiene adentro.

Claro que si chico, yo te acompaño, ya sabes no quiero adelantar el Apocalipsis Zombie.

Muy gracioso.

Ok ven dame la mano nos apareceremos directamente en el despacho de Snape.

Ash tomo mi mano y no pude evitar el agradable calor que esta emanaba, es como si mi magia supiera que ya no estoy solo. - bien sujétate de lo que puedas la desaparición mágica puede no ser divertida.

 **Hogwarts - Despacho de Severus Snape**

 **POV. Acheron**

Cuando aterrizamos todo me daba vueltas era una sensación bastante desagradable - la próxima vez yo manejo.

Jajajaja muy gracioso

Ok, señor maduro y sin humor busquemos a tu profesor

Aquí estoy - ya está listo Potter

Pues digamos preparado, por que listo para esto no lo voy a estar

Snape rodó los ojos, - será posible que este chiquillo siga siendo el mismo dolor de cabeza de siempre, pensé que la guerra lo había cambiado- bien sígame.

En una puerta que Harry conocía muy bien, y además lo aterraba bastante le aguardaba el descubrir aquel secreto, tomó asiento en la única silla que tenía la estancia, ya sabía lo que seguía y no estaba seguro que le gustase.

Necesita intentar relajarse, recuerde que esta vez a diferencia de las anteriores, no debe intentar rechazarme, sino todo lo contrario dejarme entrar, prometo ser suave, pero debe seguir respirando, ahí voy.

¡Legeremens¡- mientras Snape avanzaba profundizando en los recuerdos de Harry el podía ver las imágenes en la cabeza de Snape, Personas que no conocía, pero algunas le parecían familiares de las platicas con Harry. Se vio a si mismo en algunos de los recuerdos y sonrío a ver a un Harry mucho mas joven, feliz arriba de un carro volador acompañado de un pelirrojo, también aparecía constantemente el rubio presumido que vio el primer día que vio a Harry, tal parecía que era un dolor de muelas, y después un hombre gordo que lo atemorizaba pero no sabía por que motivo, el rostro de Snape también aparecía constantemente en los recuerdos de Harry, generalmente acompañado de mucho dolor, no físico sino emocional, aunque también de alivio cuando este le salvó más de una vez, el rostro de Snape era de concentración total pero se veía muy cansado como si cargara el peso del mundo en sus hombros, algo como Harry, eso seguramente necesitaba mas esfuerzo del que parecía, de pronto el hombre bajo la varita.

Lo ha hecho bien Potter, muy bien diría yo, sin embargo esto va a ser mas complicado de lo que imagine, tiene un Ovliviate reforzado con magia negra, y enfocado en dos personas en especifico, el esposo de petunia y Dumbledore. No se que es lo que este oculto detrás lo que si se es que no va a ser agradable, Dumbledore se tomó demasiadas molestias para ocultarlo, tal vez no sea conveniente que recuerde Potter, apenas puede lidiar con la carga emocional que ya tiene.

Usted no lo entiende profesor, Como podría tomar las decisiones adecuadas si no recuerdo ni siquiera mi propia vida esto es más grande que ustedes que yo profesor, yo tendré que lidiar con dolor, usted tiene que lidiar con su parte, Como todos en la guerra, sin embargo tenemos que juntar nuestros pedazos Y seguir adelante hoy más que nunca debo hacerlo.

Bien entonces quieres que lo haga yo?, O le digo en teoría como desbaratar el bloqueo que hay en su cabeza

Creo que una vez más tendré que confiar en usted profesor, sé que soy injusto, que siempre me ha cuidado, pero tiene que reconocer que también me ha aterrado bastante, no se tal vez después de hoy podría ser diferente.

Que así sea Potter, recuerde que esto no es una montaña rusa, no le espera un paseo divertido, cuando esté dentro de su cabeza voy a desbaratar el bloqueo, Y las imágenes empezarán a fluir como una cascada dentro de su cerebro, muy probablemente ninguna de ellas sea agradable.

Bien estoy listo.

Ahí voy Potter, ¡Legeremens¡- Ash podía ver como Snape se encontraba frente a una gran muralla negra, miro hacia arriba y parecía increíblemente alta, entonces sacó su varita extendió los brazos en cruz, Y comenzó a recitar en un lenguaje que Ash apenas comprendía, parecía una mezcla de latín con griego, casi tan viejo como el mismo Ash, mientras recitaba estaba tan concentrado que mantenía los ojos cerrados y hacia unas florituras con las manos, entonces una luz superpotente empezó a resquebrajar ese muro, Snape seguía concentrado mientras el muro se caía, pedazo a pedazo, parecía que el mundo estaba vivo y se defendía atacando a Snape, pero este siguió recitando sin inmutarse, entonces las imágenes empezaron a fluir, imágenes que aterraron al mismísimo Ash, porque le recordaban su propio pasado, recordaba perfectamente el sentimiento, un pequeño Harry de no más de cinco años estaba balanceándose en la esquina de una habitación que parecía inmensa, mientras veía como aquel hombre gordo y gigantesco se le acercaba.

No de nuevo tío, te lo suplico, no me gusta, me duele mucho, decía el pequeño Harry entre lágrimas. La inmensa mole de carne soltó una horrible carcajada, Y tu crees que me importa lo que tú quieras chico, estás aquí por caridad, tienes que pagar renta.

Ash pudo sentir la magia de Harry vibrando, Y supo que si no lo contenía todo el castillo sabría que estaban ahí, pero era consciente que tampoco podía detenerlo, Harry necesitaba saber la verdad, así que se acercó a él, Y lo envolvió en sus brazos, permitiendo que sus magias se tranquilizara la una a la otra, la imagen del pequeño chico siendo abusado se repetía una y otra vez, podía ver como ocurrió desde los cinco hasta aproximadamente un año o dos antes del día de hoy, las lágrimas de Harry eran incontenibles, Y lo peor estaba apenas por venir, miro en los recuerdos a un Harry, completamente lleno de moretones estaba en una oficina, grande llena de muchas cosas que parecían completamente extrañas, el maldito anciano estaba sentado frente a el, Y cuando el pequeño de tal vez 11 o 12 años abrió su corazón y le contó sobre los abusos de su tío, el maldito vejete en lugar de hacer algo para ayudarlo le dijo: lo siento Harry, tienes que ser quebrado, te necesito así, vulnerable, necesito que la magia sea tu única aliada, entonces sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra, inmovilizo a Harry, sintió como su pequeño era levantado de la silla por alguna clase de hechizo y arrojado al suelo como un trapo, entonces el maldito viejo lo desnudo, los ojos de Harry reflejaban el terror de la escena, él no podía confiar en nadie, aquella única persona qué creyó que podía ayudarlo se convirtió también en su verdugo, cuando el maldito viejo término, se puso de pie, limpio a Harry, le volvió a colocar su ropa, desvaneció los moretones, y entonces pronuncio la más terrible de las sentencias, desde el día de hoy no recordarás nunca aquello que pase, ni en esta oficina, ni en la casa de tus tíos, no recordaras golpe, abuso o tortura. Obliviate.

Los temblores en el cuerpo de Harry eran cada vez más fuertes, Ash lo tomó entre sus brazos, miro a Snape, Y con un a sentimiento de cabeza le dio las gracias por su trabajo.

Snape lo miro con esos profundos ojos negros y le dijo con una voz muy seria, cuídalo como no supe hacerlo yo, y por favor no lo lastimes más, no se lo merece, vamos llévatelo de aquí antes que todos salgamos heridos.

Cuando Ash estaba por desaparecer, pudo ver a Dumbledore entrar al despacho, y no pudo evitar que su rostro reflejara todo el odio que sentía por ese maldito ser, Y de su boca salió la sentencia, esa sentencia que el no solía pronunciar nunca por decisión propia, pero que reflejaba el poderosisimo ser que era en realidad.

"Perderás todo lo que aprecias, todo aquello que te hace creerte superior, morirás solo y siendo víctima de las aberraciones que has cometido en tu vida."

Y entonces desapareció, tenía que volver a juntar los pedazos del pequeño dios que tenía entre sus brazos, eso era lo mas importante.

 **Notas finales:**

 **a todos los que leen esto mil gracias, se aceptan tomatazos y como siempre espero sus comentarios**


	9. Capítulo 9 - Las Hojas en el Viento

**Capítulo 9 - Las Hojas en el Viento**

 _P.O.V Acheron_

 **Kalosis**

Pasé mucho tiempo observando a Harry... Luchando con mis propios demonios me siento como el niño perdido que fui hace 11,000 años, creo que necesito hacer una visita, siempre le digo a Harry que debe luchar con sus demonios, y yo tengo milenios evitando los míos.

Tome el teléfono que estaba en mi inseparable mochila, y marque un número que en estos días marcaba más que de costumbre.

Hey Savitar en que andas.  
Peor que al principio, es increíble pero nadie sabe nada del chico y el único idiota que puede al menos intentar explicármelo, está demasiado ocupado sobándose los tanates en el Olimpo y no le da la gana recibirme, y como supondrás yo no puedo ir a presentarme como si nada a su templo y decir, a por cierto, creo que encontré a uno de tus bastardos y este puede acabar con el mundo.  
Bueno pues ya que no estás ocupado, ¿Me haces un favor?... Harry no la está pasando bien, está dormido y no creo que despierte, pero está un poco peor que como estaba yo cuando me encontraste, no me toca contarte el por qué está en ese estado, pero no quiero que esté solo si despierta.  
¿Y se puede saber a dónde es tan importante que vayas como para que no pueda esperar un par de horas?  
Tengo que hacer una visita familiar.  
Wow... Espera espera , no creo que visitar a tu madre sea una opción, ya sabes me gusta la tierra tal y como es y no me gustaría que se fuera todo al demonio.  
Ja, ja, ja muy gracioso, creo que olvidaste por un momento que mi madre no es mi única familia. Dime cómo lo haces, a veces quisiera olvidarlo  
Supongo que te refieres a tus queridas hermanas trillizas, ¿por qué caramba irías a ver a esas perras?  
Necesitamos tener una conversación fraternal  
Acheron  
Savitar, no estoy de humor para tus dramas, ¿vas a venir o no?  
Voy para allá

 **OLIMPO**

Ash caminaba por la entrada del templo de Las Moiras también llamadas los tres destinos, supuestamente hijas de Zeus y Leto , aún que Ahs sabía que eran las bastardas de su padre, y a ellas les debía todas sus desgracias ya que las muy zorras hicieron una profecía sobre él antes de que naciera.

Apostolos  
No tienes derecho a llamarme por ese nombre Cloto, es el nombre que me dio la mujer, que por tu culpa no he podido ni podré abrazar jamás  
Éramos unas niñas, no sabíamos lo que hacíamos  
Son y siempre fueron unas perras celosas, pero su maldición a mi persona podría no sólo ser la tumba del panteón Atlante , sino también la suya, si agotas mi paciencia  
Que quieres de nosotras  
Es que no lo sabes?, ¿como puede el Destino ignorar lo que voy a pedirle?, ¿y cómo puede no saber las consecuencias de negarse?  
De la misma manera que tú no conoces tu futuro, ni el de las personas que te importan, Aún cuando supongo que puedo intuir las consecuencias a las que te refieres, te aseguro que no tengo idea de lo que vas a pedirme.  
Quiero que le digas al pomposo Dios del rayo que necesito hablar con el.  
Sabes que eso no pasará  
Bueno entonces dile que tengo algo suyo, algo que puede acabar con el mundo y que tiene que ver con James Potter  
Sabes que no puedo ofrecer garantías  
Tu transmite el mensaje, te prometo que el reaccionará  
Bueno, lo haré  
Bien me voy, aquí el aire apesta a traición, espero no volver a tener el disgusto de tropezar con ninguna de ustedes, dale recuerdos a mis amorosas hermanas por favor.  
No tendrías porque ser irónico, sé que no tenemos una relación, pero si tú quisieras…  
Córtalo ahí antes que de verdad me moleste. Nunca, Y escúchame bien nunca voy a tener una relación con ustedes, antes prefiero ir a liberar a mi madre, Y sabes perfectamente las consecuencias que eso tendría. Así que déjate de bobadas que hasta donde yo se el balance del universo nos alteraría para nada si te mato, supongo que habrá otro dios en otro panteón que recoja las almas de aquellos que mueren, así que no tientes a tu suerte y déjame en paz.  
Lo siento hermano pequeño, eso lo que ha sido demasiados años en esta soledad, eso te hace pensar sabes.  
Ve con un cura para que te arrepientas de tus pecados y a mí déjame en paz -

sin detenerse ni un momento más Ash siguió su camino para ver a Harry, estaba seguro que en cuanto Cloto le diera el mensaje Zeus éste aparecería por tu casa.

 **KALOSIS**

¿Como te fue Atlante?, ¿estamos en guerra con el Olimpo?

No, pero puede que en algún momento aparezca por aquí un muy cabreado Dios del Rayo, ¿Cómo está Harry?  
Durmió todo el tiempo, pero llora en sueños y está muy intranquilo.  
Bien, gracias por quedarte Chitonian, creo que deberías seguir aquí por si aparece Zeus.  
Si, supongo que si.  
Ok voy a ver a Harry, ¿alguna idea de donde está Simy ?  
Es la niñera principal del crío, parece que le a tomado cariño  
Si eso creo, y Harry también a ella , la ve como una hermana  
Siento que esa sería una extraña relación familiar  
¿Cómo?  
Me vas a negar que el chico te interesa  
Dioses estas loco Chitonian, como crees es un crío.  
Atlante nos conocemos desde hace algunos años (solo 11000) y sinceramente nunca te he visto tantos cambios de humor como en los últimos días y solo te había visto cabreado con Stix , o cuando alguien toca tu colección de guitarras. Y con el chico pierdes el control completamente, fuiste al maldito Olimpo , hablaste con tus hermanas a las que simplemente has ignorado por toda la eternidad, ¿Tengo que seguir?  
Estas confundido Chitonian, Harry me recuerda a mi, por eso lo ayudo , me gustaría que alguien me hubiera ayudado a mi.  
Bien engáñate si quieres, pero sabes que lo que digo es verdad, por ese motivo te pones como quinceañera celosa cuando Harry habla de Stix.  
Por los dioses no estoy celosos de Stix. Tu mejor que nadie sabe que entre él y yo existe demasiada historia.  
Si lo sé... Pero  
Pero nada, no busques donde no existe, Voy a ver a Harry  
Engáñate a ti mismo si quieres Atlante... Pero los dos sabemos que tengo razón.

 **Kalosis - Habitación de Harry**

 _Entre a la habitación y me di cuenta que Harry estaba despierto_

hola, ¿cómo te encuentras?  
Tú... ¿tú pudiste ver?, ya sabes ¿en mi cabeza?  
Si Harry pude hacerlo- sabía exactamente cómo se sentía y no quería avergonzarlo más , así que respire un par de veces, yo sabía que la única manera de que él no se sintiera avergonzado ante mí era contarle mi historia pero era tan difícil.  
Podrías dejarme solo por favor de verdad no voy a explotar nada solo que es muy difícil de procesar  
Se que quieres estar solo pero no lo voy a permitir, no te vas a encerrar Harry, no quiero que te pase lo mismo que a mí, no te puedes dar el lujo de tardar 11,000 años en sanar  
Qué quieres decir con eso Ash.  
Creo que ha llegado el momento de que conozcas aquella historia que no te querido contar, simplemente me daba mucho miedo que a partir de ese día me vieras diferente, creo que la historia comienza con mi hermana Risa.  
No sabía que tuvieras una hermana  
La tuve, y la ame por sobre todas las cosas aún la amo, Ella fue arrebatada de mi vida por primera vez cuando solamente tenía ocho años. La historia es muy larga, ¿sabes? soy muy viejo.  
Bueno pues entonces comienza contar.

Notas finales:

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer


	10. Capítulo 10 - ¿Quien es Acheron? Parte 1

**Capítulo 10**

¿Quien es Acheron? Parte 1

Notas del capítulo:

Hola a todos , increíble pero de nuevo estoy aquí, antes de que comiencen a leer quiero decir que Ash este maravilloso personaje no es mío es de una autora que se llama Sherrilyn Kenyon y en este capitulo tiene extractos de uno de sus libros... así que no me quemen en leña verde.

Obvio Harry tampoco es mío sino juro solemnemente que nunca se habría quedado con Giny por algo la mate..

 _OLIMPO_

¿Que? - Fue el grito que resonó por todo el Olimpo

No mates al mensajero, yo sólo te transmito la el mensaje que el Atlante me pidió que dijera, el piensa que tiene algo que es tuyo, algo que perteneció a un tal James Potter.

¿Y se puede saber a cuenta de que tú le haces favores a ese ?

Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, mis hermanas y yo le jodimos la existencia cuando éramos niñas, ¿no crees que es lo mínimo que podía hacer por el?

Zeus miro por un instante a Cloto, su cabello de un rubio blanquísimo la hacia parecer insignificante, eso si no levantamos la vista para mirar sus enormes ojos violeta, en ellos sin duda alguna se podía percibir todo lo peligrosa que era, siempre sabías todo sobre el futuro de las personas que le rodean, incluso el de algunos dioses, pero eso no era lo más aterrador si tomaba las manos de sus hermanas trillizas se convertían la voz del mismo destino, que era capaz de sentenciar incluso al más poderoso de los dioses, lo malo Como siempre pasa con el jodido destino es que toma su propio rumbo, pero al final siempre es inevitable, por eso es tan peligroso jugar con el; todo ese poder encerrado en el cuerpo de la que en apariencia es una menuda mujer de 28 años, que no llamaría demasiado la atención, las tres hermanas son tan iguales como diferentes, a simple vista sólo las diferenciaba el color de su cabello, pero en carácter son tan distintas como la altura del cielo y la profundidad del mar.

Y bien debo mandar alguna respuesta - dijo ella mientras esperaba que Zeus reaccionara

No, yo me encargo

Donde quiere verme?, Pregunto porque no estoy interesado en desatar una guerra con el matadioses

Dijo que podías verlo en Kalosis, que el Chitonian estaría presente.

Bien veamos qué tiene que decir.

 _KALOSIS_

Harry estaba sentado en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y Ash, Ash daba vueltas por toda la habitación buscando la manera de comenzar a contar su historia a Harry.

Anda hombre, después de todo lo que viste mi cabeza no puedes tener más mierda encima que yo.

No tienes ni idea, créeme puede ser mucho peor.

Que te ha contado hasta ahora Stix.?

El nunca hablar de ti, lo único que me dijo es que tenías razones de sobra para estar molesto con el, Y para ser tan reservado con el mundo, también dijo que no te estuviera jodiendo, que en un par de milenios confiarías en mi, o que tal vez nunca lo harías.

Ash solo sonrío, tal vez debería darle una oportunidad a su hermano después de todo.

Bueno la verdad es que el puño de mierda que cayó en mi vida, llegó incluso antes de que yo llegara al mundo, cuando mi madre aún estaba embarazada. Las trillizas bastardas del mi padre, predijeron que yo sería el causante de la muerte del panteón Atlante, mi padre estaba más que espantado, siempre le tuvo miedo a mi madre , ya que ella procedía directamente de los poderes primigenios, la diosa de la destrucción siempre ha sido temida, pero nadie le teme más que el Dios de la creación, así que Archon ordenó que yo no viera nunca la luz del día.

Como verás la primera traición en mi vida fue mi propia familia, mis hermanas y mi padre.

A mi madre necesitaba esconderme Y pensó que estarías seguro en el vientre de una reina embarazada, así que ordenó que me escondieran en el vientre de la madre de Stix. Es irónico, pero intentando salvarme, fue mi propia madre la que me condenó.

Cuando llego la hora de que naciera la partera que, era también un oráculo, dijo a mi padre que yo era hijo de los dioses, el inmediatamente pensó que la Reina le había sido infiel por lo que su rechazo fue inmediato, Y entonces de boca de aquella mujer salió la más cruel de las profecías.

" Entonces se llamara Aquerón, como el río de la aflicción. Al igual que el curso del río del inframundo, su viaje será obscuro, largo e imperecedero. Tendrá el don de dar la vida y de quitarla. Caminarás solo y abandonado… siempre buscando benevolencia, pero encontrando únicamente crueldad. Que los dioses se apiade de ti, pequeñín. Porque nadie mas lo hará." ( texto sacado de forma literal de la novela Aquerón de Sherrilyn Kenyon.)

Realmente, la única compañía que tuve durante mi infancia fue mi hermana Risa, Ella me amaba estoy seguro, pero tampoco pudo llegar entenderme nunca, Stix mi hermano gemelo siempre tenía la atención de padre, y a mí no soportaba ni verme, muy pronto comenzaron a disciplinarme a través del verdugo Real, una vara, una fusta, encerrarme en una celda, dejarme sin comer durante varios días, Y fue en una de esas ocasiones que descubrieron que mi vida estaba ligada a la de Stix, si yo moría de hambre, el también.

En una ocasión cuando tenía tal vez ocho u nueve años, padre se molesto tanto conmigo qué decidió que no quería volver a verme, así que me mandó a vivir a la Atlántida con su hermano Estess. Yo siempre había querido a mi tío, en el único adulto que me daba un poco de cariño, no tienes idea cuan equivocado estaba, mi tío tenía un prostíbulo Y muy pronto yo me convertí en la atracción principal, no puedes imaginarte lo crueles que podrían ser los humanos porque tenían la oportunidad de hacerle daño al hijo de un dios, yo no tenía poderes, ninguno. Sólo sé que al estar en la Atlántida, además de todas las rarezas que siempre tenía, comencé a escuchar voces en mi cabeza, la voz de una mujer qué me rogaba que fuera liberarla, mi madre por supuesto, Y la voz del resto de los dioses atlantes, que en ocasiones maldecían Y en otras intentaba que fuera hacia ellos.

Pasaron muchos años, ni siquiera estoy seguro de cuántos fueron, entre los golpes, las violaciones, Y las drogas, había olvidado a mi familia, Estess me había convencido deje incluso mi hermana se había olvidado de mi, un día apareció ella en aquel prostíbulo. Mi pobre hermana, no era como las mujeres modernas que entienden acerca del sexo y todas esas cosas, en aquella época una doncella soltera como lo era ella, no tenía Idea de cómo se practicaba, Y su primera experiencia con el sexo, fue ver a su hermano con otro hombre, no puedo siquiera imaginar su impresión. Ella era buena, demasiado buena, inocente y tonta, pensó que sería fácil escapar conmigo de aquel lugar, me llevo con ella, Y partimos hacia una de las casas de verano, yo logré recuperarme un poco, Y confíe de nuevo en ella, pero un día padre nos encontró, y volvió a llevarme al infierno, esta vez fue más duro, parece increíble pero a la buena vida uno se acostumbra enseguida.

No supe nada de mi familia de nuevo, hasta un par de años después, padre se presentó en la casa de Estess, el cabrón desgraciado había muerto, pacíficamente y en la cama del palacio, maldito infeliz, podría haber muerto en una batalla O siendo torturado, pero se le concedió la muerte pacífica de las buenas personas.

Podría parecer que mi tortura había terminado, Y una parte asi había sido, padre al darse cuenta que su hijo era una puta, mi repudio. Y me arrojó a la calle, apenas con una capa para cubrirme

Solo muriendo de hambre Y sin saber hacer nada excepto complacer termine en el lugar en el que todo comenzó, esta vez por mi propia voluntad, no había torturas ni golpes, pero llegué a trabajar de nuevo en un prostíbulo.

Durante todo el relato, la cara de Harry era un poema… quien podía imaginarse que el altísimo y sensual chico gótico que tenía enfrente había sido torturado Durante casi toda su vida humana.

Después de un tiempo, los rumores empezaron a llegar a padre, nobles de la corte decían que era más fácil para ellos tolerar el carácter insoportable de Stixx porque recordaban como me habían follado imaginando que era el, por supuesto enloqueció, Y de nuevo regrese a vivir en palacio pero en esta ocasión dentro de una mazmorra. No tenía ganas de vivir más, sentí que todo el mundo me había traicionado, así que me deje morir de hambre, mi hermana me visitaba, siempre me llevaba comida un poco menos terrible que la que los guardias me daban, el lugar donde me encontraba era tan pequeño, que ni siquiera lograba ponerme en pie, anhelaba la muerte más que cualquier cosa. Y eso también me fue negado.

Las cosas estaban simplemente por volverse peores.

Notas finales:

nos vemos pronto con la segunda parte de la historia de Ash


	11. Capitulo 11- ¿Quién es Acheron? II

**Capitulo 11- ¿Quién es Acheron? y ¿Cómo venció Harry a Voldemort?**

6 de julio 1998 -

 **Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería - Oficina de Dumbledore .**

El director se encontraba dando vueltas por toda su oficina, en apariencia lucia bien incluso algunos dirían que más joven, pero el dialogo que sostenía con el mismo le delataba, siempre bajo la atenta mirada de los retratos de los otros directores.

No esta bien, no entiendo que esta pasando, siento como la magia escapa de mi cuerpo poco a poco, como si me desangrara muy lentamente, el dolor es insoportable, y desde que ese hombre, Apostolos lanzo aquellas palabras me siento cansado todo el tiempo.

ya busque referencias a el en todos los libros, tanto de la biblioteca de Hogwarts como en mi biblioteca personal y nada, ni una pista de quien es, solo una pequeña referencia sobre un Dios maldito del reino Atlante, pero eso seria demasiado ¿no?, ¿podrá tratarse de un Dios?, que clase de poderes tendrá, tengo que averiguarlo tal vez Nicolás pueda ayudarme.

 **Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería - Oficina de Severus Snape.**

Se podía mirar al calmado profesor sentado en su escritorio calificando exámenes de algún estudiante, no muy dedicado si se hace recuento de la cantidad de manchones de tinta roja que ya había colocado el profesor. sin embargo para los mas observadores era obvio que estaba distraído pensando en alguna otra cosa ya que llevaba mas de 5 min sosteniendo la pluma en el aire sin corregir ni una palabra del examen, en su cabeza un dialogo personal tomaba forma

Hace 3 días que se llevaron a Harry, y no dejo de pensar como estará, espero que bien, después de ver de primera mano todo lo que el chico pasó, me doy cuenta de que fui muy injusto con el, mira que tratarlo como si fuera James, pero nunca pude evitarlo, todos sus amigos resienten su ausencia, el chucho anda como perro sin dueño, viene todos los días a suplicar por noticias, y yo no se que decir , Remus no esta en mejores condiciones aun cuando se hace el fuerte por su amigo, y mi ahijado dios esa si fue la sorpresa del siglo mira que estar preocupado por Potter y de novio con Granger , si alguien me lo hubiera dicho hace un año pensaría que estaba completamente demente, espero que pronto Potter logre controlarse para que pueda darle noticias suyas a los demás.

 **Hogsmeade - Las tres escobas**

-Tienes que tener paciencia mujer, - decía un ya no tan joven Draco Malfoy , mas alto que Lucius con su característico cuerpo delgado, si bien seguía vistiéndose como el niño pijo que era, se notaba mucho mas relajado, llevaba una camisa de seda del mismo color que sus ojos, gris como el mercurio, y unos pantalones de vestir muy juveniles negros con lineas rectas en gris muy oscuro, el pelo ya no llevaba gomina por lo que se veía mucho mas rebelde aun que jamas desordenado,; en ese momento acariciaba la cabellera de su novia mientras esta mojaba con sus lagrimas su hermosa camisa sin que a el le importara ni un poco.

Como me pides eso sabes perfectamente cuanto tiempo tengo sin noticias de el, y después de lo que le paso a Ron y a Giny … No soportaría perderlo también a el.

Yo lo se cariño , pero tienes que confiar en lo que nos dijo mi padrino, que esta bien y que el hombreton ese lo esta ayudando con su descontrol mágico.

Hermione suspiro fuerte antes de erguirse y decir - Lo se, lo entiendo, pero, simplemente no soporto estar sin saber nada, es mi forma de ser, necesito saber, y me mata no poder ayudarlo.

Yo lo se pequeña - dijo atrayendo de nuevo a su pecho a la castaña intentando contener los sollozo de esta, quien le iba a decir a el, que en medio de aquella horrible guerra iba a encontrar el amor. Tan improbable como eso suene.

 **— Flash Back —**

Cuando la guerra estallo en el Castillo de Hogwarts, la primera en caer había sido Molly Weasley, Bellatrix le había ganado en medio de un espectacular duelo en el gran comedor, después la comadreja se había lanzado a por ella, pero el resultado había sido el mismo, aún que fue mucho más simple. Potter estaba devastado y Hermione no estaba mejor, simplemente dejo de luchar, tuve que tirarla al suelo para que no corriera la misma suerte que Ronald, para cuando reacciono, comenzó a buscar a Potter como una loca, pero no lo encontrábamos en ningún lado, ella lo supo de inmediato - ! fue a buscarlo ¡ - fueron sus palabras antes de correr al bosque, yo no supe por que pero corrí detrás de ella, y no fui el único Ginebra corría un poco mas atrás que yo. desde lejos se podían escuchar sonidos de que un duelo se estaba llegando a cabo, seguimos hasta donde se podía escuchar el duelo y cuando llegamos Voldemort tenia acorralado a Potter. La chica Weasley corrió a ayudar a Potter pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo siquiera escuchamos a Voldemort decir: "Potter, "quiero que antes de morir, lo pierdas todo" y entonces el terrible rayo verde dando justo en el pecho de Ginebra.

Podías ver como el mundo se detenía por un instante, y no estoy siendo metafórico, cuando el cuerpo de Ginebra toco el piso Hermione quiso correr a donde estaba, pero no se lo permití la abrace muy fuerte aun cuando ella estaba golpeando para que la soltara, yo no la solté, no lo he hecho aún.

Potter enloqueció de Dolor, el mundo se detuvo, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y su cicatriz también, brillaba tanto como un relámpago en medio de la oscuridad hasta que nos cegó completamente.

Cuando la luz fue disminuyendo, pudimos ver poco a poco un montón de cuerpos caídos en el bosque, Voldemort y todos los mortifagos que le acompañaban, Lucius entre ellos estaban muertos y al centro flotando estaba Potter, a su alrededor un halo verde del color del Avada, Hermione se saco de mis brazos y avanzo con cautela, Potter volteo a verla con esos extraños ojos como remolinos y solo salió una palabra de su boca, Duele …. inmediatamente después calló desplomado como si hubieran bajado un interruptor. lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar cargándolo para llevarlo a la enfermería.

 **— Fin del Flash Back —**

\- Estoy completamente seguro que Potter aparece cualquier día como si nada hubiera pasado, tiene mas vidas que un gato.

Lo se, yo solo espero que este bien.

Seguro que lo estará.

 **Kalosis - Habitación de Harry.**

Ash aún seguía caminando por la habitación aun que debo decir que mas lentamente que al principio una vez que empezó a hablar de su vida todo parecía mas fácil.

después de que me encerraron en las mazmorras simplemente deje de comer, un buen día cuando sentí que por fin estaba muriendo llegaron a sacarme de mi encierro, al parecer Styx se desmayo en una audiencia real, los médicos al revisarlo estaban mas que desconcertados ya que tenia todos los síntomas de una persona que moría de hambre y sed, a pesar de que lo veían comer y beber, entonces fue cuando padre lo entendió todo, era yo el que moría, fui obligado a comer para que el pudiera recuperar a su precioso heredero, y así cambie nuevamente de prisión.

oye espera pero por que simplemente no te ibas

se te están olvidando puntos muy importantes , el primero que yo no tenía ningún poder, y el segundo que mi padre era el Rey, no era exactamente sencillo burlar la seguridad del palacio, ademas a donde iría que su mano no pudiera alcanzarme.

pero …

Eran otros tiempos Harry, de eso hace 11,240 años poco más o menos, pero prometiste no interrumpir

Esta bien sigue.

Bien por donde iba, a si, como siempre mi hermana Risa era mi único consuelo, aunque debo decir que exageraba mucho, en ocasiones sinceramente me sentía sobrepasado, un día padre decidió que necesitaba una alianza con los dioses para ganar una guerra, así que decidieron ofrecer a mi hermana Risa como concubina para el dios Apolo. Ella estaba tan nerviosa, quería que yo la acompañara, pero padre me corrió del templo, el dijo que una puta como yo no podía pisar suelo sagrado. Me fui desde luego, ni yo ni nadie desafiaba la autoridad del rey, mientras caminaba me percaté deje por la calle de enfrente había un templo exactamente igual al que en aquel momento estaba llevándose acabo el ritual para enlazar a Risa, así que entre, yo no sabía leer por lo tanto no tenía idea de a que deidad estaba dedicado aquel templo. Recuerdo que me puse hablar con una estatua, le pregunté porque si yo era uno de ellos permitían que me pasaran tantas cosas, entonces ante mi apareció Artemisa, la maldición más grande de mi vida, forjamos algo así como una amistad, ella estaba segura que yo no era un dios, y que mis ojos no eran otra cosa más que un defecto genético, era preciosa, su cabello del color del fuego hacia que la vieras en cuanto entrara cualquier parte, yo era entonces un estúpido adolescente bastante enamorado de ella, fue la primera vez en mi vida que sentía deseo, cuando cumplí 21 años mis poderes comenzaron a surgir yo estaba que no cabía en mi de la felicidad, por primera vez todo tenía sentido, Y ella y yo podríamos estar juntos Como iguales, profe todo lo contrario Y esa fue la traición que más me dolió en la vida, un día la muy zorra me drogó con el objetivo de acabar con mi vida, pero nunca tuvo el valor suficiente para hacerlo, desgraciadamente esa noche mientras yo estaba completamente drogado escuché a mi sobrino Apolodoro mi sobrino y a mi hermana llamarme pero no podía moverme, por la mañana me enteré de que los Apolitas habían atacado el palacio, con la única intención de deshacerse de mi hermana y mi sobrino los cuales estaban en el suelo masacrados Como si un animal salvaje nos hubiera atacado. Y así es como la creación de Apolo se volvió contra él.

Ash se veía completamente devastado, su hermoso cabello negro con mechas rojas caía sobre su rostro, mientras se sentaba en un rincón de la habitación seguramente intentando recuperar sus fuerzas, parece mentira que un hombre de ese tamaño, pueda verse tan frágil.

Puedo ver que es muy doloroso para ti Ash , por qué no continuamos luego con la historia.

No, la verdad es que no queda mucho por contar, cuando Apolo se dio cuenta de lo que pasó enloqueció, me encantaría decir que por el amor que te tenía a Risa , pero parecía más bien un niño haciendo una rabieta porque alguien rompió su juguete favorito. Apolo se vengó, maldijo a los Apolitas a no volver a ver la luz del sol y no conforme con eso todos morirían con muchísimo dolor a la edad de 27 años, la edad que tenia mi Risa, pero eso no le bastó, también se vengo de mi por no ayudarla, el me castró, y después abrir un canal desde mi estomago hasta la barbilla Y cuando estuve por fin muerto arrojó mi cuerpo al océano, Artemisa estaba mirando pero movían el músculo por impedirlo, Ella sabía que era su culpa, pero a pesar de todo esa no fue su peor traición.

¿Como?, ¿acaso se puede ser más miserable que eso?

Pues aunque no lo creas así fue, cuando morí encontré la paz, una paz muy extraña, pero paz al fin. En el mundo de los vivos la diosa de la destrucción quedo libre con mi muerte, la ira de mi madre provocó el hundimiento de la Atlántida, Y mató a todos los dioses de mi panteón. Los siguientes en su lista sin duda serían, mis queridas hermanas Trillizas, Artemisa, Y seguramente al final Apolo. Pero digamos que es un tanto complicado cuando un dios del tamaño de Apolo muere, es el sol, casi todo lo que conocemos gira en torno a el, así que mis hermanas y Artemisa en un supuesto arranque de bondad Y para proteger la humanidad, para proteger su propio pellejo decidieron regresarme la vida, la maldita zorra fue por mi hasta el inframundo, me engaño una vez más, tome de una copa con su sangre, Y así es como regrese a la vida, mi madre volvió a ser encerrada en Katoteros y lo soy un maldito esclavo de Artemisa, ya que sin su sangre me convierto en un pitufo rabioso gigante que puede acabar con el mundo en un chasquido de dedos.

Bueno lo del pitufo no es literal pero mi forma de Dios en bastante Azul e incontrolable.

Vaya montón de mierda el que traes cargando, esta bien me ganaste, definitivamente estas mas jodido que yo , y supongo que si pudiste superarlo yo también podré.

Oye y si te castraron como es que te diviertes ahora jajajajajaja - bromeo Harry ya que suponía que eso estaba mas que solucionado , vamos que es un dios también.

Que gracioso parece que ya estas bien, pues me complace saciar tu curiosidad diciéndote que todo regreso a su lugar una vez que regrese a la vida … por que la pregunta , es que a caso estas muy interesado…. Ash no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada cuando Harry se puso rojo como un tomate maduro.


	12. Capítulo 12 - Sorpresa, Sorpresa

Notas del capítulo:

Hola a todos aquí estoy de nuevo , espero les guste

Capitulo 12

Sorpresa, Sorpresa

 **POV. Harry**

7 de julio 1998 - Kalosis, Recamara de Harry

Aún no puedo creer todo lo que ha cambiado, sin duda las cosas de las que me he enterado son terribles pero, esa platica con Ash me obliga a dejar de compadecerme a mi mismo, ya basta de sentir lastima por el pobre Harry, y de causarle lastima al mundo, es decir la eternidad es mucho tiempo para vivir así, y aún que seguramente, me tomara algún tiempo poder controlar este sentimiento que me obliga a querer sangre por lo que me hicieron, creo que estaré bien, después de todo soy la guerra y la muerte Atlante, suena un poquito lógico en mi cabeza que este enfadado todo el tiempo, pero no quiero terminar como la madre de Ash o peor obligar al Chitonian a que acabe conmigo, Savitar me cae realmente bien … Pero que demonios será ese escándalo.

7 de julio 1998 - Kalosis, Entrada principal

 **POV. Harry**

Corrí a donde se escuchaba el alboroto, llegue al salón principal donde un hermoso trono de mármol negro se podía ver en un costado de la estancia circular, en el centro el símbolo de Ash en un dorado purísimo estaba incautado en el mármol blanco, un sol atravesado por tres rayos dorados, pero lo importante no era la estancia que era impresionante sino el extraño hombre que levantaba por el cuello a Ash, mientras Simi estaba sobre su espalda convertida en el demonio que era en realidad y Savitar intentaba contenerla para que no se comiera al hombre.

\- ¿ Qué demonios esta pasando? - Pregunte estupefacto por la escena frente a mi, provocando una especie de pausa que sería graciosa de no ser por la situación. Entonces poco a poco volteo a verme el hombre de cabellos blancos que atacaba a Ash, en un principio pensé que era un anciano, grave error era un hombre maduro al rededor de los 45 años con el pelo blanco como la nieve, sujeto en una trenza floja que llegaba casi hasta sus nalgas, su tono muscular dejaba notar que hacia bastante ejercicio, llevaba una toga griega que permitía admirar parte de su musculoso pecho, tenía una barba perfectamente recortada casi al ras del rostro, pero lo que mas me llamo la atención fue el color tan azul de sus ojos que parecía hielo polar.

-James - Dijo el extraño casi con reverencia, por un momento sus ojos dejaron ver el peso del dolor de una profunda pérdida.

-¿Conoció a mi padre? - Pregunte esperando como siempre cualquier pieza de información que completara el rompecabezas de mi vida.

-¿Eres hijo de James Potter?

-Así es, James Potter fue uno de mis padres.

Pude ver claramente el momento en el que la ira cubría el bello rostro del hombre frente a mi, que para ese momento ya había soltado a Ash y caminaba a donde estaba yo - ¿Quien es tu otro padre?, exijo saberlo ¿donde esta James?

-Mi padre James esta muerto, desde que yo tenia un año de edad, y ¿quien demonios se cree usted para exigirme nada ademas?

-Bueno es evidente, que tu otro padre es un Atlante, tal vez Apostolos aquí presente

-JAJAJAJAJAJJAAJAJ- la risa de Ash sono por toda la estancia -Esa fue buena Vejete, pero yo solo tengo una hija, tu nieta, aún que el hecho te patee las bolas, Katra.

-No estoy hablando contigo Atlante, y sobre Katra no me toques ese son que aún te debo una golpiza por eso.

-Perdón que interrumpa su maravilloso reencuentro de familia pero, ¿Quien se supone que es usted? y ¿de donde conocía a mi Padre?

-Soy Zeus, Rey del Olimpo y Dios del rayo, creador de toda la humanidad

-Ya veo, también deberían bautizarle como dios de la humildad, pero no ha respondido a mi pregunta ¿de donde conoció a James Potter?.

-Pues… este … - era evidente que no se sentía cómodo hablando delante de Ash - podríamos hablar en algún lugar más privado.

-Esta bien, Ash voy a utilizar los jardines norte para esta charla, ¿esta bien para ti? - podía ver en los ojos de Ash que el no estaba de acuerdo en dejarlo solo, sin embargo Ash asintió - Estaré aquí por si necesitas algo.

7 de julio 1998 - Kalosis, Jardines al norte del río

-Bien, no se por donde empezar, si te soy sincero … James y yo fuimos amantes hace muchos años. - Zeus hizo una pausa esperando la reacción de Harry pero este ni se inmuto, quien era el después de todo para juzgar a un hombre que apenas había conocido y más después de las revelaciones de Lili, ademas como podía juzgar a su padre el hombre de verdad estaba como para comérselo.

-Hace como 20 años conocí a James mientras paseaba por Francia, el chiquillo enseguida lleno todo con su presencia, me dijo que estaba ahí con su amigo Patfat o algo así no recuerdo, creo que era un apodo, El era bellísimo como tú, pero sus hermosos ojos eran color chocolate, y tenía una calidez natural que emanaba de el y me hacia que me perdiera en su parloteo incesante, ademas de que podía sentir en el la esencia de Gea mi primera esposa, no voy a negar que en un principio eso me llamo la atención lo que comenzó como un flirteo de vacaciones se convirtió en el único sincero amor de mi vida, no sabes como me duele que me digas que murió siendo tan joven, más aún cuando me separe de el precisamente para evitar su prematura muerte en manos de mi esposa Era.

\- Tu …. ¿eres Elo? - pregunto un tímido Harry dándose cuenta de las implicaciones que tendría su respuesta.

\- Hace una vida que no escuchaba ese nombre, así me llamaba James.

O por Merlin… dijo Harry dejandose caer al pasto con los ojos desorbitados

Merlin, ¿que tiene que ver mi hermano en todo esto? - pregunto Zeus sin entender lo que pasaba.

\- Es que … eso significa que tu…. - no podía respirar, estaba hiperventilando-

\- ¿Estas bien chico?, ¿te estas poniendo azul? respira

\- Significa que tu … eres mi padre.

\- A solo era eso … yo pensé que era algo mas serio , pero si solo es que yo soy tu ¿Qqqqqquuuuueeeeeee?

\- Eso no puede ser, yo nunca tuve un hijo con James, es decir el me lo habría dicho no crees.

\- A si, y donde exactamente te habría buscado no creo que sea muy fácil que digamos entrar al Olimpo, es más mi papá sabía quien eras?, apuesto mi brazo a que no.

\- Pues éste…. Sinceramente no lo sé, pero estoy seguro que de alguna manera me habría enterado.

\- Claro como el famoso Zeus no es popular por dejar hijos regados por el mundo.

\- Bueno pero no es lo mismo

\- Y porque sería diferente

\- Porque eres hijo de James, con el hice lo único no egoísta que he hecho en mi vida, es decir si le abandone, pero es lo que más me ha dolido, lo hice para que estuviera a salvo, que irónico yo intentando protegerlo, y aún así murió. ¿no me has dicho cómo pasó?

\- Bueno es una historia realmente larga y aburrida, alguna estúpida profecía dijo que yo aun siendo un bebé tendría el poder para destruir al mago oscuro más importante que existido en el mundo mágico, James murió intentando protegerme igual que Lilian. Sé que esto no debe representar un gran consuelo, pero él fue un héroe para todo el mundo mágico, pero en especial, para mi

\- Vaya, así que tú eres mi hijo, mío y de James eres tan igual a él, pero si eres hijo mío,¿cómo es posible que tus ojos sean atlantes?.

\- Bueno eso es todavía más difícil explicar, Y comienza con el mismo loco que mató mi padre, ese maldito me quitó todo, me persiguió durante toda mi vida, hace un par de meses nos enfrentamos, yo tenía en mi poder una antigua reliquia llamada la piedra de la resurrección, que tenía el poder de traer a los muertos aunque en una forma un poco extraña, la verdad, es que no me apetece entrar en detalles de mi vida en este momento, lo que sí te puedo decir es que resulto que dicha piedra contenía los poderes de Misos a quien seguramente tú conoces, conociste mejor dicho - Harry vio como Zeus asentía - pues bien, en la batalla con el mago al que mi mundo llamaba Voldemort, la piedra sufrió una fractura, cuando los poderes de Misos escaparon, buscaron un contenedor y aparentemente yo era lo que tenían más a la mano.

\- Claro, Como tú ya eras un semidiós por ser mi hijo, eso te haría el recipiente ideal para los poderes de una deidad.

\- Según las locas teorías de Acheron y Savitar, fue más que eso, algo así como una alineación cósmica, no sé exactamente de qué hablan, pero ellos dicen que al ser un mago, poseo parte de los poderes de Merlin, los poderes que he absorbido de la piedra de Misos , imagino que algún poder heredado por ti, Y si le sumas el ingrediente secreto de una vida desafortunada, con un montón de tonterías encima, resulta que no puedo controlarme, Y tengo el poder para acabar con el mundo o algo así.

\- Puedo ayudar, estoy seguro que has notado mi marca de protección en tu frente, marca por la cual seguramente el Atlante fue a verme, la marca está plateada, eso quiere decir que al menos en dos ocasiones salvo tu vida, lo cual a tu corta edad en decir es preocupante, aunque seguramente no volverá a pasarte nada, ya que no sólo eres un semidiós, sino un Dios completo, una pena decir que pertenezcas al panteón Atlante. Me habría sentido como el más orgulloso de los padres, si pudieras tener residencia en el Olimpo.

\- Claro yo estoy seguro que tu esposa se abría sentido de la misma manera.

Tienes el humor de James.

\- Bueno vas a negarme que si Era sabe que soy tu hijo va intentar por todos los medios acabar conmigo. La ventaja es que tendrá que hacer filas, aparentemente el mundo completo a querido acabar conmigo, Y siguen sin lograrlo.

\- No creo que sea tan estúpida, seguramente puede sentir lo mismo que siento yo, un poder obscuro emanando de ti, hay una buena razón por la cual los griegos nunca se metieron con los atlantes.

\- A sí, pues según lo poco que sé yo diría que se metieron bastante

\- Bueno pudo haber sido peor, pero los poderes Atlantes son, salvajes, no sé si sean más poderosos que nosotros, lo que sí sé es que son mucho más incontrolables. La madre de Apóstolos destruyó a su panteón completo por favor, en este momento sólo existen tres dioses atlantes, los griegos somos bastantes más, sin embargo, ni yo mismo me atrevería a enfrentar la furia de Apolimía, sería como por simple gusto colocarte enfrente de un tranvía. Así que no creo que debas preocuparte por Era. Si bueno conozco la bruja que tengo por mujer, estoy segura que algún rato desagradable te hará pasar, pero ya sabes el dicho perro que ladra no muerde.

\- No es como si estuviera pensando verla la próxima reunión familiar.

\- A mí me gustaría que conocieras el Olimpo.

\- ¿Eso se puede?

\- Desde cuando un hijo no puede visitar a su padre, especialmente cuando su padre es el rey, nunca, escúchame bien nunca, dejes que alguien te menosprecie, eres hijo del creador de la humanidad, sobrino del mismo Merlin, al que tu gente tanto admira, Y un dios por derecho propio. Así que no permitas que nadie, ni una profecía, ni un oráculo, ni persona alguna sobre la tierra, el cielo o el infierno, diga que tú no puedes.

\- Gracias, me hacen bien tus palabras.

\- Harry tengo que irme por ahora, pero si el Atlante está de acuerdo volveré, Y también me gustaría que me visitaras, aunque sé que para ti esto será complicado, no quiero perderte Harry, no quiero perderte como perdí a James. Eres lo único que me queda de él.

\- A mi también me gustaría conocerte más, es increíble pero conozco de ti solo lo que me enseñaron en la escuela, Y en decir que no te pareces en nada al anciano que dibujan en las pinturas humanas.

\- Pues claro que no, mi belleza no puede ser reflejada por un lienzo.

\- Oh por dios pareces un Malfoy.

\- No tengo idea de qué es lo que dijiste pero sonó como un insulto, tal vez me contarás la próxima vez quién es ese tal Malfoy.

\- Tal vez - Zeus hizo una desaparición bastante dramática, con truenos a su alrededor, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve mirando a la nada, de pronto resultaba que tenía un padre, Y no cualquier padre, porque mi vida sigue cambiando sin pedirme permiso, bueno este último cambio parece no ser tan malo.

\- Estás bien Harry? -cuando escuché la voz de Ash algo salto dentro de mi.

\- Bien, no te preocupes

\- Y, porque tan pensativo, ¿tan malo fue?

\- La verdad es que no, pero tú ya lo sabías ¿no?

\- ¿que era tu padre? - asentí aún sin voltear a verlo, por lo poco que observe su relación no era precisamente cordial, estoy seguro de que no le ha de gustar ni una pizca tener a Zeus merodeando por aquí.

\- Tenían sospechas, - voltea a mirarlo como diciéndole que sabía que no estaba siendo honesto - esta bien era más que una sospecha digamos que un 99% de probabilidad, no te enojes los griegos son especialmente complicados para mi, Y Zeus y yo digamos que tenemos historia sin resolver.

\- ¿Te tiraste a mi padre?

\- ¡Ay por dios NO!, Tengo malos ratos pero no tanto, bueno con eso no quiero decirte bueno te … como te lo digo ósea no es feo, pero , ….

\- jajajjajajajajajajajajajaja no sabes cómo me gustaría tener una cámara para haberte grabado, ya hombre que lo entiendo, el tipo está como un tren, pero no te acostaste con él me queda claro.

\- Harry ¿porque demonios me haces esto? Ya sabes que dar explicaciones no es lo mío

\- Bueno podemos añadir una cosa rompecabezas de mi vida, Zeus es mi padre, ¿su poder es controlar el rayo?, Digo tendrás que disculpar mi ignorancia pero sólo tengo las referencias de los libros de historia griega, Y tampoco es tanta que digamos.

\- Zeus no sólo es el dios del rayo, también es el creador de la humanidad, eso lo convierte en un dios creador, si es que tienes poderes del, tienes la capacidad de dar muerte y vida, solamente conozco un dios con ese talento.

\- Vaya pero que afortunado, así que me gané la lotería genética, ¿quién es ese otro dios?, Tal vez querría ayudarme entender los descontroles que aún sufro.

\- Yo, mi madre es la diosa de la destrucción tú lo sabes, Y mi padre era el dios creador de los atlantes, la creación y la destrucción, la muerte y la vida. Por eso me convertí en el destino final, capaz de darle muerte vida Y propósito a todos los seres que se crucen en mi camino, incluso los dioses me tiene miedo, no sé exactamente cuáles sean tus poderes Harry, pero si te aconsejo desde hoy que empieces a morderte la lengua antes de hablar, tal vez algún día te cuente la historia de Nick, Y de cómo maldije a mi mejor amigo.

\- Ahora vamos a cenar que sino llegamos a la casa Simi va a matarme.


	13. Capítulo 13 - El amor de Pady

POV Harry

Estaba más nervioso que el día que me enfrente a ese bastardo de Voldemort , Estoy seguro que mi ausencia a lastimando mucho a Sirius. Pero no sé cómo enfrentarlo, No sé dónde habrá quedado mi valor Gryffindor, Está bien; tengo que hacerlo, Total solo llevo 10 minutos aquí viendo la puerta.

Casi no alcancé a tocar, cuando la puerta abrió de manera estrepitosa, y de pronto me sentí atrapado en un abrazo que, casi no me dejabas respirar. El aroma de Mony me cubrió por completo apenas llegó a mi nariz, definitivamente se sentía como estar en casa.

-Cachorro, Eres malo con el viejo Mony ¿cómo se te ocurre tenernos abandonados tanto tiempo?, Tu padrino está punto del colapso, Y no se iba conformar mucho tiempo más con las explicaciones de Severus. Pero ven vamos estoy segurísimo que le da mucho gusto verte.

\- Mony yo también los he extrañado muchísimo, pero no podía venir sin ponerlos en peligro y la verdad no soy tan inconsciente, Han pasado tantas cosas. Te lo juro Remus que no sé qué hacer, me siento como un niño perdido, el gran problema es que si no aprendo a controlar mis emociones puedo hacer que todos nos vayamos al carajo. Pero bueno hay muchas cosas que contar, Vamos a ver a Padfoot.

Aún no entrábamos del todo a la casa cuando escuché a Mony Gritarle a Patfoot

\- Hey tu chucho, Trae tu viejo trasero aquí...Que te tengo una sorpresa

\- No molestes Mony, Ya sabes que no estoy de humor, No tengo ánimos de nada, Y nada que digas me va a hacer cambiar de opinión, Lo único que quiero es abrazar a mi ahijado y el muy desconsiderado prefiere ir a ver al murciélago grasiento, pero me va a oír ese mocoso, en cuanto lo tenga enfrente. Si su padre viviera…

Sirius Se quedó completamente estático cuando me miro al pie de la escalera, Estoy seguro que mi cara se descompuso por la ira, ¿cómo era posible que te Sirius no madurara ni un poco?

\- Si mi padre viviera que Sir… moriría de rabia al saber que Severus ha evitado que me destruya. Que aunque pudo ignorarme y mandarme al demonio perfectamente por la pésima relación que siempre hemos tenido y no lo hizo, ahh y no sólo eso el hombre dedicó de su tiempo para ayudarme aliviar el dolor de mi cabeza, Te verdad eso te parece tan terrible. No ya se, tal vez lo impensable es que me secara las lágrimas, mientras me sostenía para que no explotaran mis poderes cuando me enteré que el muy hijo de puta de Dumbledore dejó que Vernon Dudley me Violara y no conforme con eso el también abusó de mi.

Mientras hablaba podía ver como el rostro de Sirius pasaba de la sorpresa a la indignación, a la tristeza y después a la ira absoluta.

\- Harry… yo …. Voy a matar a ese hijo de puta.

\- No Sirius, ya no soy un crío que necesite tu protección, a decir verdad nunca lo fuí, pero no te preocupes Ash ya se encargó de que Dumbledore tenga lo que se merece.

\- Pero, pero , yo…

\- Ese es el puto problema Padi no se trata de ti, quieres saber por qué no vine antes, pues esta es tu respuesta, no vine porque necesito estar relajado en lo que aprendo a controlar estos poderes que no entiendo, y aquí , cerca de ti, solo puedo alterarme… por que no puedes simplemente estar, todo es tan difícil siempre contigo y estoy tan cansado de no llenar tus estándares- podía sentir mi magia vibrando a mi alrededor - No soy un león , nunca he querido serlo, quiero que el jodido mundo me deje vivir mi vida y además por si quieres encontrar otro motivo para que no sea tu ahijado perfecto también soy maricón y si tienes problemas con eso pues me importa una mierda.

Pude sentir la mano de Remus en mis hombros y entonces me di cuenta que estaba llorando mientras apretaba mis manos, Mony me giro y escondí mi rostro en su cuello, y lloré simplemente lloré, todo lo que había tenido guardado en mi corazón. Años de soledad y de vergüenza empezaron a sanar mientras mis lágrimas fluían.

\- ¿Puedo unirme a ese abrazo? - escuche a Pady preguntar, yo solo pude asentir sin despegar mi cabeza del hombro de Mony. Sentí como mi padrino nos abrazaba a ambos y no pude evitar ese calorcito en el corazón, esta es mi familia, aun cuando tenga que decirles adiós. esto de saber que viviré para siempre apesta.

Ya más tranquilo me sequé las lágrimas y le sonreí a Sirius, sabía que lo que le dije debía ser un duro golpe para él, y la verdad es que no quería lastimarlo , solo que no me pude controlar.

\- Lo Siento , debí controlarme pero no pude

\- No te disculpes Harry, tenías razón. Necesito meter algo de madurez en estos viejos huesos. tal vez aquí Mony logre hacerme entender, dijo mientras tomaba cariñosamente la mano de Remus , no te dije? Yo también soy Maricón

Las risas no se hicieron esperar después de ese comentario, pase toda la tarde con ellos reencontrándome con mi familia.

POV Acheron

Kalosis

\- Acheron , deja de ignorarme - Como si eso fuera posible, maldita Artemisa no podía usar un teléfono, tenia que hablarle directamente a la cabeza.

\- ¿Que quieres Artie?

\- Necesito verte

\- Si, puedo imaginarlo, tú siempre necesitas un pedazo de mí, pero hoy particularmente no tengo ganas de que me jodas.

\- Acheron, de verdad necesito que vengas

\- si claro, y yo necesito que te mueras pero no todos podemos tener lo que queremos.

\- ¿por qué estás tan careado conmigo?

\- Se dice cabreado Artie, y no se déjame pensarlo, ¿por qué, aún me escuece la espalda de la última vez que fui al olimpo?, ¿o por los 11,000 años en los que me has tratado como tu maldito esclavo?, ¿o por que me negaste abrazar a mi hija por la misma cantidad de tiempo? o, no se, tal vez sea solo que eres irritante hasta la muerte.

\- ¿por que Zeus fue hasta tu casa?

\- vaya ya salió el peine

\- ¿que peine?

\- es solo una expre… sabes que olvídalo, no es asunto tuyo, a qué vino tu viejo, y si no quieres que sepa, que estás curioseando en su vida, será mejor que no presiones.

\- No me digas que te estas acostando con él, mira Acheron que aunque sea mi padre tendríamos un problema monumental. ni creas que simplemente voy a hacerme a un lado.

\- Ahora si te perdimos Artie, estas como una puta cabra. como se te ocurre, Zeus me ODIA. si lo comprendes verdad.

\- No sería la primera vez que tiene un amante masculino, ya sabes Ganimedes y estoy casi segura que hubo otro, un humano pero no estoy segura de su nombre.

\- Artie no te ofendas pero tu papa se mete con todo lo que se mueva, así que no me extraña que se metiera con un hombre, ¿pero te has preguntado de dónde salió el minotauro? heeee, a que eso no lo habías pensado.

\- uggggg que desagradable porque siempre tienes que poner ese tipo de imágenes en mi cabeza, ahora no quiero tener sexo en mucho tiempo

\- Ja, eso quisiera yo

\- ya callate , me voy

\- por favor

Y así se rompió la conexión con Artemisa

Cuando salí de mi conexión mental estaba de muy buen humor, un dia en el que puedo hacer enojar a Artemisa siempre es un gran dia

\- Un punto para Ash

solo tuve que decirlo para que apareciera frente a mi, un gran marcador, como los tableros de Basket donde se llevan los puntajes de los equipos pero en este se leía

Artemisa 11,256 - Acheron 167

\- Bueno casi la alcanzo - suspire con resignación por mi propia broma

sentí a Harry cuando llegó directo a los jardines de Kalosis. En cuan poco tiempo este niño se había vuelto parte de mi vida. me cautivaba su extremo respeto pon mi privacidad al grado de que jamás se aparecia dentro de la casa, el decía que era maleducado.

camine hacia el salón para encontrarme con él y apenas lo vi sentí como me sonreía, esa sonrisa es capaz de opacar al maldito sol.

\- ¿y bien? ¿como te ha ido con tu padrino?

\- Bien

¿solo bien?, ¿no piensas contarme nada?

\- pero mira que eres cotilla, 11,000 años y sigues siendo un chismosito

\- o disculpe no sabia que era secreto de estado

\- la verdad? pudo ir mejor

\- y eso?

\- me da verguenza decirlo, pero tuve un descontrol, Pady hizo un comentario desagradable sobre Severus y yo… simplemente perdí los papeles.

\- Y es por eso que no querías contármelo, Ay niño si tú supieras la de veces que yo la he cagado, Tal vez algún día te cuente la historia de Nick.

Si mi también lo ha nombrado un par de veces,Dice que todo fue su culpa

No,El único culpable soy yo

Supongo que tengo Que aclararte el punto

Bien veamos por dónde comenzamos, Nick Gauntier Eres lo que en el mundo Darck Hunter Llamamos un escudero. Lo conocí cuando se encargado de la protección de Kiriam, Un buen tipo yo te presentaré después, El punto es Que Nick y yo nos hicimos amigos, creo que es la persona más cercana a mi en los últimos 11 mil años. Sólo Alexión me conoce más de lo que me conoce Nick. Yo estimaba bastante y aún así nunca fui capaz de regalarle uno de mis secretos, nunca le presente a Simi, Nick como todo buen adolescente con la cabeza y el culo lleno de hormonas, conoció a Simi en el santuario, y para no hacerte el cuento largo, se la llevó a la cama.

\- Y tú como papá celoso montaste en pantera.

\- La verdad es más complicado que eso.

\- Cuando nací mi tía EPITIMIA Que era la diosa del deseo, me tocó, como yo no tenía poderes de dios, eso no paró muy bien, todas las personas que tienen contacto conmigo y que son sexualmente activas y no tiene amor verdadero por otra persona en su corazón, sienten atracción sexual hacia mi. A lo largo de la historia la gente a hecho cosas terribles por poseerme, si yo perdiera a Simi, que es el único cariño sincero que he tenido en mi vida, simplemente moriría. lo maldije sin apenas darme cuenta, él se quitó la vida. y despues revivio pero en el proceso su madre murió y ahora me odia.

\- Pero Simi esta bien… no es así

\- Si aparentemente la maldición no afecta a los demonios, pero eso yo no lo sabía.

\- y ¿porque no me afecta a mi?. digo claro que reconozco que eres muy atractivo pero no quiero brincarte encima.

\- Eso tiene que ver con el hecho de que tu experiencia sexual no fue consentida, es decir … este.

\- Si ya , se a lo que te refieres.

\- Bueno pues menos mal no.

\- No digas esa tontería, preferiría mil veces no poder tenerte en esta casa si de esa forma te pudiera ahorrar todo el dolor que conlleva ser ultrajado de esa forma.

\- Bueno cambiemos de tema te parece

\- Bien, sabes he estado pensando , no festejamos tu cumpleaños

\- Yo pensé que las patadas en mi trasero eran mi regalo

\- No digas chorradas crio , Tenemos que hacer una fiesta, animemos un poco el infierno, ¿qué te parece?, invita a tus amigos, los traeré como permiso especial por un día.

\- Me parece bien, es sábado esta bien, ire a avisarle a Stix que el sábado puede venir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

Todo se quedó en silencio mientras Harry se dirige al río que separaba el lugar donde estaba Stix de la casa de Ash.

\- HAAAAARRRRYYYYY, MALDITO NIÑATO VEN ACÁ, PARA QUE PUEDA MATARTE MALDITO MANIPULADOR.

Notas finales:

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo , no me maten ya que no se cuanto tarde en actualizar

En el siguiente capítulo volverá a salir Stixx y además Severus en una fiesta ... como resultara aquello.


	14. Capítulo 14 - La Fiesta de Harry (parte

**Capítulo 14 - La Fiesta de Harry (parte 1)**

 **POV Harry**

Había tenido un gran problema con Ash cuando decidí invitar a Styxx, no puedo entender mucho la enemistad que tenían ese par, a mi me habría encantado tener un hermano.

Además ambos son geniales, pero bueno al final me salí con la mía.

Ash y Simi planearon una reunión el sábado en la noche y Simi había adornado todo con piedras que brillaban sospechosamente como diamantes, pero yo no quería pensar en eso , yo la dejaba hacer lo que ella quisiera, ella es muy fácil de querer, aun que francamente aterradora algunas veces.

Hoy voy a conocer algunos de los Dark Hunters más cercanos a Acheron , a otros ya los conozco, como a Alexion que vive en Kalosis también con su esposa Danger fueron los primeros que conocí hace un mes o algo así, por algún motivo que no entiendo ellos no son realmente humanos, pero la verdad debo decir que me dio pena preguntar cuál era la historia de ese par. Danger es una mujer menudita y pequeña incluso más que yo con aspecto sinceramente peligroso y dulce a la vez, una combinación difícil de explicar. Ella se a dedicado a cuidar de mi, obsesionada con que como decentemente y riñendo a Acheron por hace entrenar hasta la extenuación, Se que ella estuvo en la revolución francesa lo que es realmente impresionante, De Alexion o Lex como le digo desde que escuche a Danger llamarlo así, el hombre se vuelve completamente loco cuando alguien que no es su mujer lo llama de esa manera, y claro ese es motivo suficiente para seguir llamandolo asi , el es griego seguramente casi tan viejo como Ash o un poco menos, el hombre es super serio, pero sus ojos sonríen cuando danger aparece en el camino.

También conozco bastante bien a Urian, un antiguo Daimon, que Ash salvo cuando su propio padre le cortó la garganta, es el hombre más sarcástico que conozco; y entre tanto hombre sarcástico, es mucho decir. Él también se volvio amigo de Styxx, yo le pincho constantemente diciéndole que está enamorado de él… Resulta que cuando Urian era un niño en la escuela le contaban las aventuras de la Coalición Estigia que era como se hacía llamar el ejército de Styxx y el se obsesiono con él, al grado de que se tatuó el fénix de Styxx en uno de sus brazos, cuando lo conoció parecía una bruja adolescente escuchando a las brujas de Macbeth, la verdad me causa mucha gracia que un Hombretón macizo y de miles de años pueda perder los papeles de esa manera.

Según me comentaron van a venir también Julián, Kirian y Talón además de sus esposas y la Hija de Ash Katra con su Marido Sin

Ash me dio autorización de traer a algunas personas del mundo mágico, cuando lo cuestioné sobre el porque permitiría a un montón de desconocidos entrar a su casa, el solo dijo que tenía que aprovechar el tiempo que tenía con las personas que amaba. Así que van a venir Severus, Remus, Sirius, Hermione, Los Gemelos Weasley y aunque no lo creo ni yo Draco Malfoy, quien tiene una relación con Hermione … Si, con Hermione, yo no podía creerlo cuando ella me lo conto. Bueno que puedo hacer, mientras el Hurón se comporte con ella yo no me puedo meter en eso. Los que me preocupan son los Gemelos, son imprudentes y si cabrean a uno de estos tipos, puede que no resulte muy bien.

También invite a Savitar, pero me dijo que no le apetece perderse las olas para venir a limpiarme los mocos.

\- Harrytooooo - Simi me estaba llamando desde el jardín donde seria la fiesta, por fin me llamaba solo por mi nombre, o algo asi , al principio me llamaba Akri Harry, pero cuando me explicaron que Akri en caronte significa Amo, sentí como si tratara a Simi como a un elfo domestico, asi que le pedí que solo me llamara Harry, y después de miles de argumentos y chantajes lo logré.

Me dirigí con paso tranquilo al Jardín, Simi estaba ansiosa por que viera la decoración que había hecho junto con su hermana Xirena. cuando vi la mesa dispuesta en el Jardín y las Dos Lunas de Kalosis al Fondo no pude evitar sonreír, la vista era Hermosa elegante, y a la vez relajada me recordaba las comidas con los Weasley en el jardín de la madriguera, pero mucho más chic. Kalosis no tiene estrellas, era lo único que realmente se extrañaba cuando veías el paisaje, y Simi, mi maravillosa Simi había puesto un toldo negro salpicado de diamantes para simular las estrellas, realmente estaba conmovido.

\- y Bien, ¿qué te parece Harryto?

\- Me encanta Simi, es simplemente Perfecto - Le dije mientras besaba su mejilla.

\- Debo ir por mis amigos hermosa, si regresa Ash dile que no me tardo , y si llega Styxx no lo ataques Simi - la demonio caronte le tenía a Styxx el mismo resentimiento que Ash sentía por él y ya en una ocasión le había atacado, afortunadamente Styxx no puede morir.

\- mmm, esta bien solo porque es tu día , Akri dijo Simi haz caso a Harry es su dia y debes ayudarlo y obedecerlo - Decía mientras cruzaba los brazos y frunció el ceño.

\- Bien gracias Sim - y con eso desaparecí al mundo mágico.

Aparecí en la frontera con la madriguera… solo de ver la pequeña casa en la distancia mi corazón se rompía, tantos momentos felices que viví ahí. Y ahora no se escucha más a mi amigo Ron quejarse de las bromas de los gemelos, o Giny corriendo por toda la casa, nunca más volvería a escuchar los gritos de Molly regañando a todo el mundo y los aromas de su deliciosa comida.

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no escuche el sonido de la aparición de Hermione, hasta que me puso una mano en el hombro, mi reacción fue excesiva y me volteé de prisa dispuesto a atacar. Afortunadamente alcancé a ver su alborotada cabellera antes de hacerle daño.

\- No me hagas esto mujer, me has dado un susto de muerte, estuve a punto de atacarte.

\- Asi tendras la conciencia - dijo mientras sonreía - pero mira nada más que bien te ves, el entrenamiento te ha sentado muy bien.

\- Oye me voy a poner celoso - comentó Draco mientras abrazaba a mi amiga por la cintura. - Potter qué gusto verte, la ultima vez que te vi estabas a punto de explotar Hogwarts.

\- Malfoy, siempre es un susto verte. - dije mientras extendía mi mano y sonreía, Draco extendió su mano y tomó la mía.

\- Así que próximamente serás la señora Malfoy

\- Tal vez más pronto de lo que crees Potter

\- Si Harry tengo algo que decirte, estoy embarazada, vas a ser tío.

\- ¿De verdad? , No sabes el gusto que me da Herms, ¡que bien! ,y, ¿ya sabes que va ha ser?

\- No aun no apenas tengo dos meses, pero queremos casarnos el mes que entra.

\- Wooooow eso si es velocidad, si tu eres feliz yo me siento feliz por los dos, ya era hora de tener buenas noticias.

\- Hey Chicos, ¿como estan? - gritaron los gemelos a coro mientras subían la colina, intuitivos como siempre sabían que ninguno de nosotros quería entrar a la madriguera, demasiados recuerdos, supongo que si ellos seguían ahí era por Artur, el pobre hombre no se resignaba a dejar la casa donde había criado a sus hijos junto a Molly.

\- Fred , George, me encanta verlos - literalmente corrí a abrazar a los gemelos, ellos eran muy importantes en mi vida, me habían apoyado desde siempre. ademas que debo reconocer que en algún punto estube medio enamorado de Fred, pero como no podía aceptar más rarezas en mi vida, rechacé mi homosexualidad y empecé a salir con Giny.

\- Harry, Amigo que te haces, no te pregunto como estas por que salta a la vista - contestó bromeando Fred - si hermanito creo que tenemos que probar un pedazo del nuevo Harry, ¿No crees? - agregó George.

Se me subieron los colores al rostro solo de pensar en esos dos JUNTOS, cuantas travesuras y correrías habrán hecho. Afortunadamente me salvaron del comentario el sonido de más apariciones. Remus y Sirius caminaban de la mano, y detrás de ellos un Severus a punto de explotar.

Pady , Remus , que bueno que llegaron… Profesor un gusto que quiera acompañarnos este día.

-Ya déjate de zalamerías Potter, que sabes que no voy por la compañía , ¿cuántas veces un mortal tiene la oportunidad de conocer un lugar como este?.

\- ¿A que se refiere Harry? - Preguntó Hermione bastante curiosa, y yo me sentí muy muy incomodo cuando las miradas de todos se posicionaron sobre mi. bueno supongo que eso me pasa por no contarles a tus amigos lo que está pasando pero como llegas y le cuentas a los que te conocen de toda la vida que de pronto eres un dios.

\- he bien este, no se por donde empezar.

\- Pues por el principio Potter tu siempre tan elocuente - dijo Malfoy con su voz de listillo estirado, curiosamente no se lo tome a mal, la verdad es que me relajo ver que él no había cambiado a pesar de todo. pero aun asi sonrei cuando mi amiga le dio tremendo codazo en las costillas.

\- Bien por que no se sientan un momento, creo que estarán más cómodos.

\- Bueno supongo que recuerdan a Ash, creo que solo George y Fred estaban ausentes el día que fue por mi a Hogwarts. - Vi como todos asienten en señal de que siguiera - Bien no se como decirlo sin que suene bobo pero Ash es el Dios del Destino Final Atlante. - espere a que procesan esa informacion pero como no parecían salir del shock continue - bueno el vino por mi, porque sintió como los poderes de un dios Atlante renacían en la tierra, lo cual era bastante extraño, ya que el es el ultimo dios Atlante, entonces investigando un poco , supimos que la piedra de la resurrección en realidad era un artefacto del Dios Misos, el dios de la Guerra y la muerte Atlante, pues resulta que cuando esa piedra se fracturó, en la batalla con Voldy, los poderes escaparon y se metieron en el ser más cercano; osea Yo.

\- Maldición Potter, en serio ahora eres un puto Dios , mierda el concepto de normalidad no te lo dieron nunca verdad.

\- y habla el pijo más normal de todo Inglaterra mágica.

\- Ni creas que porque eres un dios te voy a besar el culo, para mi siempre seras cara rajada Potter.

\- Heuuuuuu, ni quien te quiera besandome el culo Malfoy dedicate a hacer esos trabajos a tu mujer aquí presente.

\- Remus y Sirius parecía un pez fuera del agua, boqueaban intentando decir algo pero las palabras nunca llegaron a su boca. .

\- Creo que por primera vez en la vida deje a George y a Fred sin palabras. Y eso sinceramente es mucho decir

\- Chicos sigo siendo yo, el Harry que ustedes siempre han conocido. Bueno claro con estos ojos extraños ahora, pero final de cuentas sigo siendo yo.

\- oye Harry y es cierto lo que dicen de todos los dioses, ya sabes eso de que son buenísimos en la cama - El comentario de Fred, fuera de lugar, como siempre ,me hizo reír.

\- ay Fred no cambias, y ¿como se supone que yo sepa eso?

\- Bueno según me contaron - empezó ha hablar george y continuó Free - el tipo ese Acheron está como para comérselo.

\- Bueno si, estaría ciego si te dijera que no, pero este es el primer día libre que me da en meses, salvo el día que fui a hablar con Remus y Pady, me la he pasado entrenando con él y con Savitar. Y créeme han pateado mi trasero tantas veces que me sorprende que aún esté en su lugar.

-Bien ¿tienen más preguntas? o ¿prefieren que nos vayamos a kalosis de una buena vez?

-Kalosis que es ese lugar - comentó Herms intentando recordar seguramente algo de geografía

-Es algo así como el monte Olimpo de los dioses Atlantes, yo diría que más bien es la casa de los dioses Atlantes.

Y que esperamos dijo Severus

Bien sujétense, esto es casi como aparecer solo que mucho más lejos.

 **Notas finales:**

Nos vemos pronto, o eso espero con la segunda parte de la fiesta de Harry, pero como odio las novelas rositas seguro que no todo resulta miel y hojuelas . como siempre gracias a los que comentan , espero que mas se animen a comentar díganme que les va pareciendo que no les gusta ya saben se vale de todo. claro con respeto


End file.
